


The meet up: Dreamnotfound smut

by tabbyishere



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cock Rings, Cute, Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), DNF, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Secret Relationship, Shipping, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Supportive Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbyishere/pseuds/tabbyishere
Summary: "Dream opened the door and saw Georges clothes crunched up on the floor. He walks in the rest of the way and looks up. George was only in his towel that was wrapped around his waist.Holy shitDream looks down to Georges seemly perfect body. He didn't have abs but was still skinny.He is perfect'George...' said Dream looking back up from analyzing his body. He see's George's face is turning red.'I- uh- sorry I just don't know how to turn on your shower' he said peering at the floor."BTW I made this so for the most part you will get something, smut, a make out, etc in each chapter. sooo even though it's not finished you don't have to wait to read it.This begins when Dream, Sapnap, and George meet up. From the moment Dream met George at the airport, he has been struggling, but a good struggle?This story (kinda?) uses the plot of Heat waves by tbhyourelame and adds off it. You don't need to have read Heat Waves to read this, but I make multiple references to the three of their videos and streams as well as Heat waves.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 319
Kudos: 1017





	1. The Airport

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [tbhyourelame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhyourelame/pseuds/tbhyourelame). Log in to view. 



> This is the first real fanfic I wrote so I hope people like it PLEASE feel free to give me advice and tell me what you liked/ what you didn't! Since this is the first time I'm writing this type of story any advice is helpful! Hit me with you're worst :)

Dream walks up to the luggage conveyor and takes a seat near. He peers down at his green smiley face hoodie. _Hopefully George will know it’s me, I mean it’s kinda obvious I’m wearing my own merch._ He starts to fidget with his thumbs in his sweatshirt pocket, feeling his hands grow sweaty. _Why am I so nervous? It’s just George, I’ve known him for so long._ Dream took two big breaths trying to calm himself, as pulled out his phone seeing no text from George. _He must still be flying, but he was supposed to be here by no-_

“Flight 254 has now landed” Dream sharply inhaled when he heard the announcement. _That’s George’s flight._

_He’s finally going to be here, in real life. Him and his striking jawline and perfectly pink lips._ Dream takes his now sweat dampened hands out of his sweatshirt pocket and turns his phone. After a few seconds of Dream’s thumb hovering over his phone screen, he clicked photos. Slightly hesitant he clicked on the screenshot of Georges snap he set him a few weeks ago. He sighed out and admired the smaller boy’s perfect complexion. _What am I doing? I shouldn’t be thinking about him like this, especially with Sapnap with us._ Dream looks up realizing George should be there any second. He quickly turns to the right to the luggage conveyor and notices the first couple suitcases start to go through. Dream’s stomach starts to turn, and he feels butterflies. _What have I gotten myself into… What if I can’t help myself with George?_ Dream gets pulled out of his own thoughts when he saw people flooding out of a nearby door, a door from flight 254. He stares down the people who come out so alerted to find George. _Come on now Georgie. _Dream felt his hands start to sweat more as his nerves only rose. Then he sees it. An averagely tall man appeared to be about in his mid twenties. He has brown messy hair from the flight, along with gorgeous brown eyes. Dream shoots up out of his chair and calls his name.__

__“George!” Dream said, trying to hide how nervous he is. He sees the perfect man’s eyes shoot his direction as he starts walking toward Dream. They make eye contact and soon George is holding back a smile._ _

__“Dream!” George said, walking faster toward Dream. They get close enough and immediately engulf each other in a hug._ _

___I can feel his heartbeat, it’s beating so hard. Maybe he’s just as nervous?_ Dream tightens his grip on George, realizing people are probably staring from them yelling each other’s names from across the airport. Nothing could feel better than this, Dream ignored the people around them. He could feel George’s hot breath on his shoulder as both their hearts start to slow. After what felt like an eternity to Dream, he pulls away from the hug. Dream still holding George’s shoulders, looks straight into his eyes and gives George a warm smile. George’s smile widens and he slightly giggles. _ _

__“I can’t believe it, you’re here.” Dream said his eyes subconsciously lower to Georges lips._ _

__“I am! I know it’s so weird.” George said, taking a step backwards letting Dream’s hands fall back to his sides. “Oh that’s my suitcase.” George said pointing toward a plain black suitcase with a blue luggage tag. George starts to lean down to take his suitcase off the conveyor when he was beaten to it. George let out a small gasp when the taller swooped down and grabbed his luggage._ _

__“Hey you’re the guest, let me get your bag.” Dream said smiling when he lifted the suitcase off the conveyor. He took George’s suitcase and starts to walk toward the front door of the airport._ _

__“Thanks” George said, Dream could hear his smile just through his voice. Dream heard George starting to walk so he could catch up with Dream and his own suitcase. “This feels so weird and new to me.” George admits._ _

__“I bet, you’re on a completely different continent. The weather’s going to be hotter than what you’re used to. Don’t worry though, I got my ac fixed.” Dream said looking over to George, now walking slightly behind him._ _

__“Awe” George whines “no more sweaty Dream?” He said looking at Dream, as he got beside him._ _

__“Of course You want sweaty Dream” he replied in a playful tone. Dream looked away from George but could still tell he was blushing. When he didn’t answer Dream got close to George, slowing his pace and whispered in his ear “What about sweaty George?” George looks up at Dream in surprise and embarrassment. He chuckled and picked up the pace, noticing he’s close to the exit. He stays silent and Dream looks over, George’s whole face was cherry red._ _

___I’ve never seen him so red. I made him embarrassed._ It felt almost like a fire had started in Dream and he didn’t stop. He slows his walking once again and gets close to George’s ear again. Before he says anything he let's out a breath in his ear, he feels George shiver. _ _

__“Do I make you nervous? You’re blushing George.” He said deeply into his ear. He stayed close for a second before he pulled away for the last time._ _

__“D- d- dream…” George stuttered. Dream started blushing, almost proud of what his words did to George. They exit the airport and awkwardly walk to the car in silence. Dream opens a door and sits George’s suitcase in the backseat, then gets in the driver’s seat noticing George is already in the passenger seat. Dream found himself staring at George when he looks up, Dream quickly looking away and starting the car._ _

__“U- uhm well let’s get to my house, Sapnap decided to stay there while I pick you up so he can get settled in.” Dream said, trying to change the topic after getting caught. He starts driving trying to ignore his own mind._ _

__George giggles and replies “Oh no no no, you can’t get away that fast!” Dream’s eyes darted up to George’s with a petrified look._ _

__“Huh?” Dream said, keeping the confusion in his face._ _

__“Don’t act dumb Clay.” Dream shivered from hearing George call him that. “You think you can just get away with doing that to me? In public?” Dream starts blushing and George takes advantage of it. “Who’s blushing now?” He said with a smirk. Dream looked in his lap, his face burning more than ever. George unbuckled his recently buckled seat belt and lifted himself above the seat. He leaned in toward Dream and copied his actions from inside the airport. In Dream’s ear, George whispers “You just love to turn me on in front of people don’t you?” He said slowly letting out a hot breath in the blond’s ear. Just as Dream did to him. His face burned hotter than before, but that didn’t stop him._ _

__Dream giggled and said deeply continuing to look in his lap, “ I love to see your embarrassment, it’s so cute.” George smiled and sat back down in his seat, letting the heat of the moment die out. Dream reaches out his hand toward George, he looked down confused but then realized what Dream was asking for. Dream felt George lay his clammy hands in his. They enlaced their fingers and stayed like that in silence the rest of the way back to Dream’s house._ _


	2. Dream's House

Dream parks his car in his driveway and sighs, at the same time they release each other’s hands. The cold air hits Dreams hand, it feels as if something important has been stripped from him. “Well, we are here.” he said, getting out of the car. George follows, heading to the seat where his suitcase sits. “Wait George,” Dream calls almost whining, George looks up at him. “I’ll get your suitcase.”

“Oh okay, thank you Dream.” George said, as Dream walks by grabbing the suitcase and walking inside. 

“What do you think?” Dream said as George walked in.

“You have a very nice house Dream.”he said looking up at Dream.

“Haha thanks, let me show you to your room, just follow me.” Dream said as he walked down the hallway nearest to the front door, with George’s suitcase. “Here it is, I spent extra time cleaning your room so I was perfect for when you arrived.” Dream said at first oblivious to what mistake he just made. He see’s George’s eyes shoot up to his own. “Uhm Sapnap’s too.” He said nervously trying to fix the phrasing of his sentence. He felt himself start to sweat and his cheeks start to burn.

“Thanks Dream it’s very nice.” George said thankfully ignoring Dream’s fault. He smiles at Dream as he goes and sits down near the head of the bed.

“O-Of course.” Dream stuttered, still recovering from the embarrassment. He closes the door, fiddling with the handle and walks toward the bed when he sits the suitcase just near the end of the bed. Dream following George sat facing him on the bed. “I’m so glad you’re here with me” _Fuck did I really just say that out loud?_

George looks up and blushes “I’m glad I’m here with you too” he said growing a smile. Dream makes eye contact and smiles back. He tries to lean over and set his hand on the bed, but he instead feels a comforting warmth instead of the cold bed sheets. He quickly looked down and realized what his hand was on. 

“Oh um I-“ Dream mumbled and lifts his hand from George’s. He ignored Dream and grabbed his hand, as he connected their fingers just like they did in the car. George giggles while Dream looks up at him in surprise. Through his sheepishness he feels the warmth come back to him. That burning fire inside him was back. They look up at each other and blushed; Dream let the fire grow and rests his other hand on George’s thigh. He hears George take a sharp inhale as he looks down at Dream’s hand then back up to the taller’s eyes. He noticed George’s eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips, Dream smiles and looks at George’s lips as well. Dream starts to lean toward George, removing his hand from George’s but then placing it on his red hot cheek. They were so close their lips were inches from touching. Dream squeezed George’s thigh and felt him shiver.

“I think it’s going to be such a fun time now that you’re here with me.” Dream nearly moaned. The last word Dream leaned forward just enough to graze George’s lower lip with his own. Dream’s chest is beating so fast, this is the moment he has been waiting for. They were even closer now, when George placed his hand on the back of Dreams head rubbing his soft blond hair lightly. George’s other hand mimics Dream’s and rests on the other’s warm cheek. Dream closes his eyes and turns his head. He rubs his lower lip against Georges once again making him inhale slowly, he feels George tilt his head the opposite way of Dream’s. 

“Dream? George? Are you in here? Why is the door locked?” Shouted Sapnap from the other side of the door. Both Dream and George jumped backwards, eyes shooting to the door. 

“Oh, fuck me.” Dream said only loud enough for George to hear. “Oh yeah Sapnap, we are in here I was just talking to George about how much different Florida is from the U.K.” Dream jumped up, adrenaline rushing through his body he straightens his shirt and peers at himself in the mirror hanging on the wall. Dream quickly walks to the door and unlocks it. “Yeah sorry Sapnap I always have this door locked to patches stays out, I guess I never unlocked it.”

“Oh yeah it’s fine.” Sapnap said slowly, as he is met with Dream opening the door. _God he is so gullible the door locks from the inside._

George glares up at Sapnap and straightens his clothes as well. “Hey Sapnap!” George says as if him and Dream weren’t just about to make out. 

“Hey George!” Sapnap says while inviting himself in “It’s crazy I get to see you in real life and not over a computer!” He finished. _He is so friendly, and genuine._

“Yeah I know it’s crazy to be here, but i'm so glad I get to see you both.” George said getting up to hug Sapnap. Sapnap’s hug wasn’t nearly as long as theirs was, it was quick and friendly.

“Well uhm I- I’m going to go to my room and you know, check my computer and stuff” Dream said excusing himself from the room.

“Okay bye Dream” Sapnap said.

_That was it. That was our moment and Sapnap ruined it. Dream felt slightly angry. Come on now, it’s not Sapnap’s fault he didn’t know. Let’s keep it that way too. I don’t want him thinking he is third wheeling after he flew all the way out here._ Dream hopped on his computer and checked the usual, trying to move on. 

The night was casual, Sapnap and George stayed in their rooms settling in and relaxing after their long flights, until it was dinner time. Dream got off his computer and shut it off while he pulled out his phone. He clicked on the group chat called ‘dteam’ and started texting.

Are you guys cool with getting pizza tonight? We can chill on my couch and watch movies, lol.

He gets up and plops on his bed resting his phone on his chest. He sighs and his phone vibrates, he picks it up and reads the notification: a new text from Sapnap and George. He clicks on the notification and opens his phone. 

Yeah of course I’m fine with it, also we should actually watch movies tonight I think I will be fun! said Sapnap’s text. 

I’m good with pizza, I agree with Sapnap we should watch movies! Horror? 

He grins and thinks about what movie to watch. He quickly texts back.

Nice, I’ll order the pizza now I’m good with a movie I don’t care what type. 

Before he gets the chance to exit messages and order the pizza George responds, Yay! Sapnap we should watch horror!

Okay I don’t mind what we watch either! Sapnap replied.

Dream chuckles to himself at George and Sapnap’s excitement. He switches to Safari and searches up a pizza place to order from. He doesn’t mind reading what the brand is, mainly because he is too hungry to care. _I haven’t eaten all day. I need to pay attention more._ He types in the number and starts to order the pizza. 

After Dream ordered the pizza he walked into the living room and sat on the couch to wait for it to be delivered. “Hey Sapnap, George I just ordered the pizza. It should be here in ten!” Dream shouts so they both know he is in the living room. Sapnap’s door squeaks open and he emerges from the short hallway leading to his room. 

“Hey!” Sapnap said casually as he sat on the opposite side of the couch as Dream.

“Sup, wanna help pick out a horror movie for tonight?” Dream asks

“Sure but George should help, he did suggest to watch a horror movie in the first place.” Sapnap said “George get in here we are picking a movie out for tonight!” Shouted Sapnap facing the hallway of George’s room.

“Okay just a minute I’m getting dressed!” George shouted back. Dream blushes slightly picturing George taking his shirt off. _Oh god please just let me be normal for this movie and let me enjoy tonight!_ Dream shook off the uneasy feeling coming from his stomach as George runs out still pulling his shirt down slightly. “Okay okay I’m here” he said as he looked from one end of the couch where Sapnap was sitting to the other where Dream was sitting. He looked hesitant when he plopped in-between Sapnap and Dream. 

“Okay now you can pick out the movie, Dream and I have been looking and they all seem so interesting” said Sapnap handing the remote out to George.

As soon as George grabs the remote, the doorbell rings. “That’s the pizza!” Dream said getting up and heading toward the door. When Dream came back with the pizza’s George had already picked out a movie. He sat the pizzas on the table in front of the three of them and invited them to help themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the movie section gets cut into two chapters, I was trying to even out the chapter sizes! PLEASE feel free to give me advice and tell me what you liked/ what you didn't! also my chapters look way shorter on ao3 then Wattpad haha.


	3. Bedtime

Ten minutes into the movie and they were all immersed in the tv. Dream had noticed Sapnap was leaning toward the armrest of the couch, he looked over at George and realized he was resting his head on his shoulder. He quickly looks back at the tv embarrassed he didn’t notice sooner. Through the embarrassment though, he felt butterflies. _George is so cute when he is leaning on me._ He rests his head on George’s, and felt him yawn. Dream finding himself also start to feel fatigued, focused on the movie. 

George seemed to be dozing off to sleep when the tv flashed a horrid clown face. All three of them scream, George jumped and shouted, lifting his head from Dream’s shoulder. They all look around at each other laughing until it quieted up and they were glued to the movie again. _I’m glad Sapnap didn’t realize how close me and George are to each other, either that or he didn’t care enough to point it out._

Dream scoots closer to George, so their sides are touching. Dream noticed George was quivering from the previous jump-scare, so he put his arm around him in an attempt to comfort the small boy next to him. He felt George slowly calm down and he rests his head back on Dream’s shoulder. Dream grins and softly kisses the top of his head. They finish the movie with more jump-scares, but not as bad as the first. Dream reaches for the remote, removing his hand from around George while George lifts his head from Dream’s shoulder.

“Ah,” Sapnap says while stretching “That was good, that first scare got us all good.” he finished. 

George stood up and turned on the light, Dream not used to the light rubbed his eyes. “Yeah that really did get us all.” Dream said chuckling after. 

“That was fun, and yeah that first jump-scare, scared the shit out of me. I was almost asleep.” George said

“I saw,” Dream said giggling “Wow it’s only one am and I’m tired out.” Dream ended.

“Same.” said both Sapnap and George. 

“We should get some rest now and we can wake up early tomorrow to do some more stuff.” Dream said with a yawn.

“That sounds good.” said Sapnap, George nodded in agreement. 

“Both of you have bathrooms in your rooms obviously, so feel free to take a shower or freshen up, especially after a long flight.” Dream said friendly. They both nodded and went on their separate ways. Dream walked to his room and laid on his bed. _Wow I need this sleep._ Dream decided to go through twitter for the last time that night before he truly went to bed. After what felt like twenty minutes he heard a knock on his door. “Come in.” Dream said loud enough for the person on the other side to hear.

The door opens and George walks in, “Hey I tried taking a shower, but I think your shower’s broken.”

Dream sat up and followed George to his bathroom to inspect the shower. “I suppose so, I’m sorry I didn’t know. I would have got it fixed before you came.”

“Oh it’s fine Dream, don’t worry.” George said with a smile.

“You can use my shower tonight,” Dream said “If you want to of course.” he adds.

“Thanks Dream.” was all George responded with as he picked up his towel. He followed Dream back to his room.

“Here it is just shout for me if you need something.”Dream said, sitting back on his bed.

“Okay thanks again.” Said George before Dream could respond he had already closed the door. Dream had laid back down and continued his scroll through twitter. He was just about to reply to a fan art when he heard George. 

“Dream?” He heard from the bathroom “Could you help me?”

“Yeah,” Dream shouts back “Can I come in?”

“Yeah you can come in.”

Dream opened the door and saw George’s clothes crunched up on the floor. He walks in the rest of the way and looks up. George was only in his towel that was wrapped around his waist. _Holy shit._ Dream looks down to George’s seemingly perfect body, he didn’t have abs but was still skinny. _He is perfect._ “George…” said Dream looking back up from analyzing his body. He see’s George’s face is turning red.

“I- uh- sorry I just don’t know how to turn on your shower.” he said peering at the floor.

“No, no don’t be sorry!” Dream blurted out “Err- umm I mean it’s fine and here you just push in and turn. Right is hot water and left is cold.” Dream said quickly. His face started to burn just as it did in Georges room. 

“Heh, thanks a lot.” George said, making eye contact.

Dream nodded and stood there looking back down at his body. “Um dream?” George said nervously.

“Oh my- I’m sorry I’ll leave now.” said Dream as he rushed out and shut the door behind him. He stood there, his back to the door and let out a deep sigh of relief. _Oh my god I did not just stand there looking at his body while he realized what I was doing._ Dream rushed to his bed and laid down back to the cold mattress. He laid there in dread as he replayed what he had just done. _What just happened?_

He decided to try and ignore the mishap, and watch some YouTube. After some looking he couldn’t decide what to watch, too many of his friends posted new videos and if he watched one we would end up watching them all. He sighed and sat his phone on his chest, he didn’t want to fall asleep when George was in his shower just in case. He picked up his phone again and opened Instagram. He’s never really on Instagram, so he thought he would browse it while he tried to stay awake. Soon after he heard the door click open. His eyes dart to the door and he see’s George emerge.

‘I- uh I forgot my clothes in my room.” George said as he walks the rest of the way out from the bathroom. Dream saw him again with just his towel around his waist and his dirty clothes in his hand. His body though was still wet, it was glistening in the light. _This is a fucking fairy tale._ Dream took in the gorgeous sight that was standing in front of him.

“Oh uh- It’s fine.” said Dream nervously.

“I still feel bad I said you could come in and I wasn’t wearing anything but a towel, it’s my fault.” George said, with a much different tone. 

“It’s fine George I just wasn’t expecting to see you, like that.” Dream said slowly while his face reddens. 

“Like, what Dream?” George said slowly making his way over towards Dream’s bed.

“Uh- just I wasn’t expecting you to to look like that.” Dream said his heart started to beat so loud he was sure George could hear it.

George starts to smile “Like what dream, say it.”

Then Dream realized what he was doing “You’re using my own technique against me!” Dream said in a playfully angry voice. 

“You haven’t said what Dream.”

Dream gives in “I wasn’t expecting you to look so, so hot.” 

“You think I’m hot?” George said with a grin “Close your eyes Clay.” He said before Dream could respond. Obediently he closed his eyes until he heard George say he could open them again. This time he was wearing the boxers that were previously in his hand. His towel and his other dirty clothes were on the floor behind him as he walks closer to the bed. Speechless, Dream watched with his mouth slightly opened.

George makes it to the bed and sits next to Dream. “Dream I think Sapnap is asleep.” George said looking him straight in the eyes eagerly. When Dream said nothing George grabbed Dreams hand and they held hands once again. George leaned in and got close to Dreams ear “Since we like to whisper in ears i’ll do this.” George stops for a moment and then moaned loudly in Dream’s ear.

“G- george..” Dream stuttered, “What the hell?” George smiled and said nothing back. That’s when Dream let go of Georges hand. George’s face held some confusion as he seemed to be rethinking his actions. Dream smiled and quickly grabbed the back of George’s neck and pushed them together.

They were just as close as before, just close enough to rub against each other’s lips if they were to speak. “Don’t worry, I’d never be mad at you.” said Dream slowly so that their lips touched longer. 

“I know.” George said bratty and smirked. They made eye contact and George lifted himself up staying close to Dreams face and scoots over toward Dream. George smiles and lifts himself onto Dream’s lap. Dream inhaled unexpecting the pressure against him. George just a little higher than Dream kissed his nose. 

Dream thankful for contact let him. “Oh come on now.” Soon after he said that he pushed George’s head into his forcing their lips to smash together passionately. Not expecting the rush George moaned into Dreams mouth which only made him more eager. George grabs Dream’s face roughly, pushing their lips together rougher then Dream had. Needing more contact George slowly lifted himself, grinding on Dream. Dream let out a deep “mm” in reaction to the extra contact. They felt each other fall deeper in the moment and start to stiffen up. Dream then pushed his tongue to George’s mouth forcing him inside. Dream’s tongue explored George’s mouth while tasting the sweet flavor of Georges mouth. George pushed his tongue against Dream’s letting him play with his tongue. 

Dream then pulled away and looked George in the eyes. “Holy Shit George.” he said breathless. He was tired but not tired enough to end this moment. He wanted this to last forever. 

George grinned back at him and giggled. By now George had gone back to sitting still on Dream’s lap. Dream flipped George so that he was laying on the bed and Dream was over him. Dream giggled and held himself directly over George. George had started blushing, his face a deep red. “Not so tough now?” Dream said intimidatingly. He then pushed his mouth into Georges before he could answer, but this time Dream’s mouth was already open inviting George to take his turn exploring. Dream let his arms rest and laid on top of George with his legs straddling him, since he could handle his weight. Dream copying George started slowly moving on George, grinding on him. 

“Oh my fucking god George, I can’t,” Dream said breathing hard “You’re an angel.” he said, going back to George’s lips. 

“Oh you just wait and see.” said George in-between them kissing. George then started biting Dreams bottom lip which really got Dream going. Dream moaned loudly and George pulled away “shush Dream you might wake Sapnap!”

Dream chuckles “I could care less George, right now all I care about is you.” He said looking into each other’s eyes.

“Well I don’t really want our best friend hearing us and walking in on us doing this.” George said grinning.

Dream ignored George’s regard and started again grinding back and kissing George. George continued to bite Dream’s lip ignoring his worry too. Dream starts putting his hand up George’s chest, anything to touch him more. George gets the message and slowly starts to take Dream’s shirt off touching him as much as he can. Dream moans again, making George gasp. “Clay, you’re so hot.” George moans out loudly. 

“So much for us being quiet.” Dream says while chuckling. Dream separates their bodies and sits next to George. George also sits up next to Dream. _I want to go further, but I don’t know if it’s a good idea._

“Sorry I forgot.” George said sheepishly. 

“No, no I love it when you’re loud.” said Dream pecking George’s lips. George blushes and looks away. “That’s what I love about you George, we can be so close to each other, and you’ll still get embarrassed from the simplest things.”

George looks back at Dream and smiles “Even though we are so close to each other, my heart still speeds up when I hear your voice, or see your face. Even though we are so close you make me nervous.” 

“Same, the whole day I’ve been craving you, ever since that dream I realized how much I want you. I’m just glad you feel the same way.” Dream confessed.

George hummed and gave a warm smile to Dream.

Dream smiled back, when they both started laughing out of nowhere. 

“Shhh!” we can’t wake Sapnap, especially when I’m in your bed and we are both half naked.” George pointed out.

“Still, I only care about you.” Dream said, laying down.

“Just right now?” George laughed, while Dream joined in. “Can I stay in here tonight?” George asked, still sitting next to Dream.

“Of course, although my bed is kinda small so we will have to hold each other to stay on.” Dream said with a huge grin.

“Whatever is necessary Clay.” George said getting up heading toward his clothes.

“No!” Dream whined “Don’t put those back on I was to be able to feel you all night.” George giggles and sat back on the bed, he went to go lay down and almost fell off when Dream caught him. “I wasn’t kidding when I said we will have to hold each other tonight.” Dream said as they both laughed. 

“So… have I kissed you enough? Do you remember your name?” Dream said.

George immediately knew what the reference was from. “Hmm I don’t know, I think you might have to kiss me some more just to make sure.”

They smiled and envelope each other in another kiss, George not wanting to stop whines. “It’s already so late George. We told Sapnap we should be up by seven and it’s already five.” Dream said. George looked at him and pouted “Believe me George I would stay up all night doing this with you if we could, but I don’t want to make Sapnap feel uncomfortable, and he did fly out here to hang out with both of us.”

George lays his head on Dream’s bare chest whining one more time. “Maybe you can stay longer than Sapnap and we can have complete alone time, only if you want to though.” Dream said with a smile.

“Really? That would be amazing. It’s going to be the worst going back to the U.K.” George said, lifting his head from Dream’s chest.

“Lets not think about that, let just think about hanging out, the three of us and having fun tomorrow.” Dream reassured the older boy in his arms.

They turned on Dream’s tv and started watching Netflix. When Dream looked down at George after a while, he was fast asleep. He kissed him on the forehead and turned the tv off. 

Dream pulled out his phone and went to YouTube. He searched something up and clicked on the first video that popped up.

‘Heat Waves’

Dream starts to daze to sleep softly humming the song as his favorite part comes up.

‘Sometimes all I think about is you, late nights in the middle of June, heat waves been faking me out’

Dream starts humming it when he realized so was George. George was humming the same part softly and quietly. Dream could feel George smile and he squeezed him in an even tighter hug.

By the time the song ended George had fell back asleep, and so had Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an idea that you think would be good for this please lmk. PLEASE feel free to give me advice and tell me what you liked/ what you didn't!


	4. Morning

Dream is rudely awakened by a loud banging on the door. “Dream we are going to be late! You said to wake up early, if you don’t wake up i’ll go wake up George!” He heard a voice say through the door.

_Shit! Its Sapnap_ Dream opens his eyes only to be blinded by the bright light coming from his window. He panics and looks around. He tries to sit up before he realizes. He is pulled back down by his arm, he looks down to see George peacefully sleeping. _He’s still asleep? He is still asleep._ Dream’s eyes widen and he starts to panic more. _In my bed half naked with Sapnap outside Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!_

Dream yanks his arm from under George and runs to the door. He brushes himself off and opens it just enough for Dream to show himself and not his bed. “I u-uh I’m changing sorry.” Dream stutters.

“Oh my bad man sorry.” Sapnap says “Well we are going to be late if you and George don’t hurry up!”

Dream freezes at what Sapnap just said “M-me and George?” 

“Yeah George isn’t up either, I’m going to wake him up right now actually.” Sapnap says leaving Dream’s door and heading to George’s.

“Wait!” Dream blurts out Sapnap stops walking and looks back confused. “I-I’ll wake him up.” He said, forcing a small smile on his face. “He- uh had trouble falling asleep last night, I wanted to ask him how he slept anyways.” Dream lied.

“Oh… alright well hurry up it’s 7:15!” Sapnap said now walking toward his room ”Meet me in the living room and tell George too also I’ll be on the couch.”

“O-okay!” Dream said, closing the door and resting his forehead on the door. He sighed and closed his eyes. _Oh my god that was close._

“Oops” giggled a voice behind him. Dream swiftly turned around to see George sitting up in his bed.

“We are fucked George.” Dream said with a worried look on his face.

George got up from Dream’s bed, still only in his boxers and stood in front of Dream. “Right now all I care about is you.” George mocked, getting significantly closer to Dream.

“Come on now.” Dream said, making eye contact with George. He soon got pulled into the moment and forgot about Sapnap. Dream smiled and looked down at George’s lips. George noticed and smiles at Dream, he raised his hand and placed it on Dream’s cheek. Dream started blushing and slightly parted his mouth. George knowingly removed his hand and placed it next to Dream’s neck on the door. Now George leaning toward Dream’s hand on the door got closer. 

He laughed and whispered “Oh Clay, you melt me.” Dream felt butterflies and leaned in near George, the wait was killing him. George pulled away and grinned. “Not so fast.”

Dream, back against the wall looked at George with confusion. _We are so close, so close._ “Geo-“ He attempted to say when George leaned back into Dream. Lips just as close as the previous night. George places his other hand on Dream’s neck, he gasped eyes widening. He could tell George was studying him making sure he was okay with his actions. Dream smiled to let George know he was okay with it. 

Once George saw him smile he went to go kiss him when they felt another bang on the door. “Dream? What are you doing, are you talking to yourself?” Sapnap said slowly Dream could tell he was listening closely to the door. 

“Oh yeah sorry Sapnap I was talking to Bad on teamspeak.” Dream said separating from George even though it hurt to. 

“Well okay… are you still waking up George, you sure are taking a long time.” He asked

“Yeah I can, I kinda forgot my bad.” Dream said.

He heard Sapnap walk away, knowing he was going to continue waiting in the living room. “George,” Dream whispered leaving a slight pause before he continued “What are we going to do Sapnap is waiting outside and he will definitely notice both of us walking out?”

“I didn’t think about it…” George also whispered mimicking Dream’s pitch. “What if he uses the bathroom or something?” George suggests.

“But he might not go to the bathroom and we wouldn’t even know when he goes.” Dream said clearly thinking “What if I leave and say I’m waking you up and ask for him to look for something in his room? Then you grab your stuff and meet me in your room?” Dream said with a proud grin.

“That’s perfect Dream” George said.

Dream quickly pulls an outfit out of his closet and fidgets it on. He softly moves George out of the way of the door view and walks out. 

“Hey” Dream greets Sapnap “ I’m going to wake George up now.” 

“Alright tell him we have to hurry since you’re so slow.” Sapnap said playfully. 

“Okay. Oh and also can you look in your room for a charger I left in there. It’s my extra and I just broke mine.” Dream said, still walking to George’s room.

“Yeah of course dude.” Sapnap said, lifting himself from the couch. 

Dream walks around the corner and quickly leans his head out. He runs back to his room and motions George to come. They run to George’s room and close the door. They both let out an in sync sigh. 

“That was close.” George said, sitting on the bed.

“No kidding we have to be more careful next time!” Dream sits on the opposite side as George. 

“Next time?” George questions as he gains a smile. Dream laughed and slightly pushed George. “Well I better get ready, don’t want to be later than we already are.” George changes the subject. Dream nods and gets up and walks out the door, carefully shutting it behind him.

“He is getting ready.” Dream said sitting next to Sapnap on the couch. 

“Finally!” Sapnap said rolling his eyes “Also I didn’t see a charger in there.” He finishes.

“Oh okay well I’ll just get a new one.” Dream said, shrugging. Sapnap nodded and looked away. Instead of Dream turning on the tv he goes on Tictok. They both wait for George to get ready on their phones. Dream was calm until he found a fan account. They posted and edit, Dream and George. Interested he turns up the volume and presses play. It sounded like a normal song at first until he heard it. Some of the words were replaced by audio clips from George and himself. Then he smiled at it adoring the work put into it before he heard the end of the audio. It was a clip out of context of George, moaning?

Dream widened his eyes and quickly paused the video. His eyes dart to Sapnap, who was already looking at him. They both smile and burst out laughing. “What the heck was that?” Sapnap says between laughing. “Was that George?” 

Dream knowing it was George said, “Yeah” before he realized how quick he answered it, “I’m pretty sure. I know me and you never made that sound.” he adds, knowing he just saved his ass. The laughing dies down and they are back to browsing their phones. 

“Okay I’m ready!” George said walking out from the hallway to his room. 

“Oh my god finally George.” Sapnap said getting up. Dream copied Sapnap and grabbed his keys.

“Come on let’s go then.” Dream says motioning George over.

“Wait where are we even going?” George said following Dream and Sapnap out of the house.

“It’s a surprise!” Dream said giving George a short smile “Sapnap doesn’t even know.” 

They both get outside and Sapnap blurts out “Shotgun!” Dream could see George lower his eyebrows not knowing what he meant at first.

“Noo Sapnap I want passenger seat!” George whined. 

“You just want to be next to Dream!” Sapnap says playfully.

“No I don’t!” George mumbled. Dream hearing this, laughed, Sapnap joined in when they got in the car. Dream driving, Sapnap in the passenger’s seat and George in the backseat. “I can’t believe you are making me sit in the back,” George said, faking his anger, “I’m the older one I should be in front.” 

“You may be older George, but you can’t even drive.” teases Sapnap. George with no argument, settled with defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the waited update! Thank you for all the support on the previous chapters! These 3 chapters I struggled on so I hope you enjoy and as always PLEASE feel free to give me advice and tell me what you liked/ what you didn't


	5. Keke's

“First before we go, we should eat” Dream said changing the topic. “How about Keke’s?” Sapnap looked at him in confusion. Dream returned the look and twisted so he could see George. He had the same look. “Okay I get it if George doesn’t know what that is, but you too?” Dream said looking back at Sapnap.

“You can’t blame me for never hearing about a restaurant” Sapnap says defensively.

Dream chuckles and says “I’m just playing with you. It’s just a breakfast cafe” He sees Sapnap nod in approval as he peers in the rearview mirror to see George copy Sapnap’s nod while staring at his phone. 

After a few minutes they pull into the parking lot of Keke’s. “Let’s go” Dream says putting the car in park and turning it off. They all unbuckle and get out. “Don’t worry they have good food here.” Dream said breaking the silence. When Sapnap looked over he gave a warming grin at the two. They walk in and grab a booth, Dream and George on one side, Sapnap on the other. 

“Good morning gentlemen, here are some menus. I’ll come back around and take your orders then” said a high pitched voice. Dream looks up to see a friend smile looking at him. 

“Okay thank you” Dream said to the waiter. Each of them grab a menu and open it. Just as the waiter was leaving, Dream thought he saw her wink at him” Did she just wi-wink at me? Dream decided to brush it off.

After a few minutes of silence they one by one, close their menus. 

“Does everyone know what they want?” Dream said looking at both of them.

“Yep” George says pulling out his phone. 

“Uh yeah” Sapnap said already on his phone. Dream nods and continues on his phone copying the others. 

“Are you guys ready to order?” said a familiar voice.

“Yes we are” Dream says noticing she had redone her hair since when he had last seen her. She gave him another smile, almost too friendly this time. Dream ignores this and they all order. 

“She’s so into you dude”Sapnap says giggling 

“W-what who” Dream said

“It’s so obvious how can you not see it. First she winked at you and when she came back she had redone her makeup and hair” Sapnap said grinning. “Not to mention that scary smile she was giving you”

Dream slightly blushed, in embarrassment he looked at George. Once George realized Dream was looking at him he shrugged. “Whatever dude” Dream said deciding to play it cool. Sapnap chuckled and moved on. Dream looked back at George, but instead of the innocent face he had given Dream seconds before, he was grinning, but not like the waitress. This grin he had never seen George make, it was almost evil. George turns on his phone and starts to type.

Just then Dream’s phone made a loud ding. He quickly silenced it and looked at the text; George. “Who was that?” Sapnap said not realizing how that could be nosey. 

“Oh just my mom” Dream said “She was asking me about how it was going” 

“Oh nice” Sapnap replied. Dream then looked at George, he was trying not to laugh, it was obvious. Luckily George got himself together before Sapnap noticed. Dream looked back down at his phone to read what George had sent him. 

That’s not right. She shouldn’t be flirting with you, Dream read. 

Dream smiles and starts to reply, you’re just jealous 

He heard George puff angrily. I’m so not! Even if I was though, it doesn’t matter your mine. George replied. 

Dream’s eyes widened when he read this. _you’re mine: he said I was his._ Dream sat there for a few seconds then decided to respond with, it’s you’re.

George angrily puffed again but this time put his phone facing down at the table. Dream smiled and waited a second and with no answer, he followed, turning his phone off and putting it on the table.

“Here is your food” said the female voice as she sat down plates in front of the three. “Let me know if you guys need anything” She added resting her hand on the table. Dream notices and looks at her hand when she starts tapping her finger on the table. Dream peered at her face as she looked at him smiled and walked off. 

What is she doing? He looks at Sapnap who is already giving the ‘I told you so’ face. “ Shut up” Dream said grabbing his fork and eating his eggs. Sapnap giggled and also started eating. They had small talk throughout the meal only stopping when they had finished. “I have to go to the bathroom” Dream said grabbing his phone from the table and getting up. He walked to the bathroom, while admiring the other tables, mostly couples. _I wonder if George is the type to go out and get Breakfast, just the two of us._ Dream got to the bathroom door and went in. It was a single bathroom, only with a toilet and a sink. Just as Dream was about to use the restroom, the door flies open, Dream jumps backwards.

“Oh my sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you like that” George said giggling. 

“Holy shit George what are you doing in here, it’s just one stall” Dream said letting out a sigh of relief. 

“Well I figured that it’s a pretty small restaurant.” George said smiling “That’s why I came in.“ George turned around back toward the door and locked it, something Dream forgot to do. 

“Wha-“ Dream tried to say before realizing. “George you aren’t-“ he said before getting interrupted. 

“Oh I am Clay” George said walking toward him. “I just want to make a few things clear before we go back out”

“What?” Dream said confused. George grinned and got closer to Dream. Subconsciously Dream was backing up, until he hit the wall behind him. He gasped when he unexpectedly hit the wall. George placed his hand just like before when they were in Dream’s room: next to Dream’s head. 

“This” George said when he quickly shifted his hand from the wall to Dream’s neck. Just as surprised as earlier he gasped and started smiling. George leaned in closer to Dream, looking him in the eyes. Still grabbing his neck, George gets close to Dream’s ear and whispers “I need to make sure you know who owns you.” He left his mouth near Dream’s ear letting his warm breath make Dream shiver. George pulls back and looks at Dream. 

“Wh-what” Dream said stunned from what he just said.

“You heard me Clay,” George said with the same evil grin as from the table. “You’re mine Clay.” George leaned in toward Dream’s lips waiting for him to make a move. Without words, Dream connects their lips. They kiss each other needfully as George rests his leg on the wall near Dream’s legs. 

“Hmm you own me?” Dream said playfully “I don’t know about that.” Dream parts from the kiss, leaning back in when George replied.

“You don’t know about that?” George copies Dream’s words “I’ll prove it then.” George leans in and brushes their lips together before pushing into Dream’s lips aggressively, making Dream let out a small moan. George pulls away and smiles. 

“Oh come on now, who wouldn’t enjoy that. That doesn’t prove anything” Dream whined. George starts kissing him again pushing less than before. George places his cold hands on Dream’s cheeks being forceful yet gentile. George’s lips were smoother then normal, almost… slippery.

“George, do you have chapstick on?” Dream said pulling away grinning. Before George can answer Dream touches his own lips. His lips were now also slippery and looked back at George, who had glossy chapstick around the edge of his lips.

“Well I can’t kiss you with chapped lips can I?” George protested. Dream chuckled and used his thumb to wipe off some of the extra chapstick on George’s mouth. George pulls them back in this time with an invitation. George left his mouth slightly parted, letting Dream inside. Dream explores what he had already adventured in. His tongue played with George’s before they separated to catch their breath. 

Dream went in to continue kissing but George turned around and started walking to the door. “What are you doing?” Dream said concerned. 

“Leaving” George said turning back around.

“What why? I don’t know if you noticed but we were in the middle of something.” Dream said sarcastically. 

“This just shows you need me. I control you Clay.” George said walking out of the bathroom.

Dream not having to even use the restroom anymore, went after him. When he walked out he saw George immediately. “George” Dream whined. George stopped waiting for Dream. He catches up and realized what he did. We just walked out of a one stall bathroom. together. Dream looks over to his right to see their waitress staring with her mouth open. Her face turned bright red as she looked away. “Dude the waitress that was flerting with me just saw us walk out of the bathroom together.” Dream said hitting George lightly.

“Good” George said shortly. “ She should stay in line next time.” 

“Oh wow someones jealous” Dream said playfully. “The poor girl obviously didn’t know, and with my good looks how could she not at least try.” He finished boastfully. 

“Oh shut up Clay” George said. Dream could just hear his eye roll. 

“You didn’t deny it” Dream said

“I hope you would know I don’t like to lie to you.” he said as soon as we came up to the table with Sapnap.

“Bro what the hell took you guys so long?” Sapnap said not looking up from his phone. 

“It was freaking George, he must of took a shit he was in there for what felt like an hour!” Dream said jokingly. 

“Was not!” George defended “It was totally Clay” 

They all giggled a little when Sapnap broke it “Oh she came by with the check, I paid already but she left you a little note.” Sapnap then handed Dream a small ripped piece of paper with numbers on it. Dream looked up but before he answer Sapnap said “ told you so.”

“You paid? I was going to you guys are my guests.” Dream said trying to change the topic.

“Don’t change the topic on us Clay. Come on you should text the number. She was cute, and you have a chance.” Sapnap said

Knowing George was going to be jealous, Dream said “Oh no way I’m throwing this away.” Dream started to rip up the paper and he put it in a bowl with the dirty plates. 

“Clay? What why?” Sapnap whined.

“I’m not trying to date a random girl I found at a restaurant Nick” Dream said defensively. “Here let’s leave.” Dream said walking away. Dream looked back at George and he had the evil smile on his face. Dream blushed and turned around before Sapnap saw. They get to the car and get in, except George ran up to the passenger side and laughed.

“Guess who is sitting in the back now.” George rubbed in.

“Oh shut up George.” Sapnap said in a British accent while he got in the backseat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was longer then I hoped so I hope you enjoy it! PLEASE feel free to give me advice and tell me what you liked/ what you didn't


	6. Disney

“Now will you tell us where we are going?” George pleaded.

“Disney World George.” Dream said blatantly.

“Isn’t that for kids?” George said.

“Its for adults too, you’ll see George.” Sapnap added.

“Have you been Sapnap?” George asked.

“You can still call me Nick- if you want,” Sapnap said “also no but I’ve heard all about it.”

“I know, it’s just weird. I have to catch myself in public every time.” George said “I don’t want people to notice us but it feels wrong.”

“That’s what I thought I’ve always called you Dream.” Sapnap said directing the conversation to Dream.

“Yeah calling you Nick feels like a sin.” Dream added.

“I never call you Clay, unless it’s as a joke.” George said referring to the donations he gets of people requesting George call Dream by his real name. This made Dream shiver. _Boy is he lying._ Dream thinks back to last night when he was moaning his name and starts to blush. Dream glares at George so he realizes how much of a lie that was. 

George holds in a laugh when they make eye contact. Dream breaks the contact and looks back to the road. 

“Are we going because I mentioned going in one of my streams?” George said out of the blue.

Dream starts to wheeze “Maybe” he gets out. 

“I didn’t think you were watching that” George said.

“I’m always watching your streams George,” Dream said before adding “yours too Sapnap.” nervously. Sapnap lets out a light chuckle letting Dream know he heard him. 

“You said you wanted to go George, and I thought it would be fun especially since Sapnap hasn’t gone either.” Dream explains.

“Yeah I’m excited!” George reassures. Dream looks at George and smiles, it doesn’t last long as he looks directly back to the road. 

They sit in silence for a couple minutes before Dream breaks it. ”Does someone want the aux?” He asked holding up the aux cord. 

Dream already knowing what was going to happen smiled when Sapnap responded “Of course I do!” Dream said nothing and reached back to hand the cord to Sapnap. It was a few minutes before anything started playing. 

‘I wanna see some ass, I wanna see some ass’ started playing.

“Of course Sapnap” Dream chuckles, he notices George roll his eyes and smile when he recognizes the song. Sapnap giggled and let the song play. By the end of it they were all hyped up and singing along. 

The music dies down and George speaks “Okay I want to play a song now.”

“No I do!” Dream protested George glared at him with a playful look. “Let’s take turns we will go in a circle, Sapnap, me then George.”

“Of course I’m last.” George said raising and dropping his arms. Dream giggled and grabbed the aux cord. Dream fumbles with his phone, switching between looking at the road and his phone. Within seconds he plays his song, almost like he had it ready to play. 

‘Ayy, its a holiday I got hoes and they out of control, yeah’ 

“Basic!” Sapnap says laughing. Dream giggles and starts singing along, Sapnap and George following soon after. 

‘I can't even stay away from the game that I play They gon' know us today, yeah’

The song ends and George finally gets his turn. 

“Ugh finally now I can play real music.” he jokes taking the aux from Dream’s phone. He also plays the song immediately after he grabbed the aux.

An intro of just the music started playing and Dream knew what song it was exactly. He looked at George and George looked back and smiled. Goddamn it this man’s smile is just so contagious Dream smiled back and looked away.

‘Sometimes all I think about is you, late night in the middle of June’

To Dream’s surprise Sapnap didn’t joke about the song and started singing with George. Dream wasn’t singing but was audibly humming it. 

They switch around playing songs a few more times before they get there, Disney World. They dealt with the parking and Dream turned off the car.

“We are here finally!” Dream sighed unbuckling his seat belt and slumping in the seat.

“I’m excited Dream,” George said keeping the enthusiasm.

“Same!” Sapnap added. They got out and started walking toward the entrance. 

“Wow this is not what I was imagining.” George said looking up at the huge castle in the middle of the park.

“Yeah it’s truly something,” Dream said “My mom used to take me and my siblings here every summer.” he said partially uncomfortable. Dream figured Sapnap and George could tell because they didn’t ask any questions. Dream helped Sapnap and George through the gates and they walked in together. 

“There is so many people.” George said looking around.

“This is nothing George, usually it’s packed, like you have to squeeze through crowds just to get to the bathroom.” Dream explains.

“Oh wow” George said.

“Well you guys have never been here so I’m going to let you choose where to go first, there’s four main parts. Those are Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Disney's Hollywood Studios and Disney's Animal Kingdom.” Dream says counting them on his fingers to make sure he doesn’t forget one. 

Sapnap and George look at each other and shrug. “Shouldn’t you pick where to go since we have never been here?” Sapnap asks.

“I can if you want me to, I just don’t want you to feel I’m like tour guiding you. I want us all to have fun, not you just listen to me all day.” Dream tells Sapnap.

“Don’t worry about that Clay, it’s fine we don’t know what stuff is yet so you can choose the first place.” Sapnap reassures Dream. Dream smiles and looks down at a map he picked up at the front of the park. 

“Well then, let’s try Epcot. Epcot is a huge sphere with rides and films.” Dream said pointing out where Epcot is on the map. Both Sapnap and George nodded and followed Dream. Eventually they make it to Epcot and they get in. “Alright there aren’t as many rides on this one but there are a lot of films.” Dream said 

The three spent hours enjoying Epcot, riding rides and watching films. Eventually they were ready to go.

“That was actually really fun!” George said.

“I’m glad!” Dream said a warm smile forming on his face “I have a lot of fun too.”

“As did I” Sapnap adds. “Where are we going next?” 

“I was just about to ask. You guys can pick this time the other three are pretty self explanatory.” Dream said handing the map with the different parts of the park to Sapnap and George. 

Sapnap and George huddle over the map and read the descriptions of the other three places. They inaudibly whisper to each other while pointing to places on the paper map they were both holding. “What about Animal Kingdom?” Sapnap asks looking up at Dream.

“That sounds great!” Dream said giving a thumbs up to Sapnap and George. They both nodded at Dream and started walking alongside Dream. After what seemed like half an hour they got to Animal Kingdom. After some discussion, they determined that they would go on the ride ‘Kilimanjaro Safaris’.

“I haven’t been on it since they added to it, but I’m pretty sure it’s still just a bus you ride on and get to see a bunch of free roaming animals.” Dream said before he added “Okay well I made it sound boring. It’s not I promise”

“Okay Dream” George said sarcastically. Dream chuckled and motioned them to follow him. Today has been really fun Dream wasn’t tired at all despite the short period of sleep and the long day he has already had. He felt, good. Even though hours before all he wanted was to be alone with George, he highly enjoyed the three of them. For the moment, he felt as if nothing could be better. He realized he had zoned out and began to lead them to the entrance of the ride which was scarily empty. 

“I’ve never seen this place so empty. This is said to be the best ride in Animal Kingdom, and it’s empty. Weird.” Dream said looking around confused. They continued as usual and got on the ride. It was just the three of them. 

“Wow it’s really just us.” Sapnap said.

“Sure is” George replied. The seats were in sets of two, George must have seen the pictures on the map before Sapnap because he started walking faster and got in front of Sapnap. “So how long is this ride Dream?” he asked obviously masking what he had just done.

“Hmm I can’t remember, I guess we will have to ask the driver.” Dream said as if he didn’t notice. Sapnap must have not noticed because he said nothing the whole time waiting for the bus. Finally, the bus arrives. It was almost like a normal bus, but where there were windows, it was open. It was also wider than a normal bus. The three of them filed on and took their seats near the middle of the bus. Of course since there were only two seats before the aisle separated the other seats, Dream sat by the window, or more like the huge opening that was supposed to be a window and George sat next to the isle. 

This leaves Sapnap, “Awe come on guys you totally planned this!” He said noticing he had to sit by himself.

Dream looked over making sure to act confused at first “Wha- oh” He said while starting to wheeze.

George played dumb too, and smiled “I didn’t know there was only two seats together!” 

They laugh for a second before Sapnap adds “Next time I’m sitting with Dream!” They continue to giggle before it dies down and the ride starts. _Huh, this whole time I haven’t even thought about getting George alone. I need revenge._ After a few minutes Dream started to make his move. Dream slowly slid his hand to George’s leg, near his knee. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw George’s eyes shift down and he squirmed. Dream continued looking out the window while smiling. He started to slide his hand up farther getting closer to George. Dream looked over at Sapnap, who of course wasn’t paying attention, his legs facing the window while he stares out of it with his hand on his chin. Dream could feel George wiggle under his hand again. Dream let out a little wheeze, only loud enough for George to hear. 

“This isn’t funny.” George whispered.

“It’s kinda funny.” Dream said letting out another small wheeze. George softly hit him and pushed his hand off his thigh. This only made Dream smile more as he replaced his hand even higher than it was before. Dream could just barely hear as George huffed in defeat. Dream took this as an invitation and slid his hand up as much as it could go. When Dream realized this he slid his hand in away from himself. “Oh come on,” Dream said deeply. George was giving him no reaction. Dream then took things into his own hands, he moved his hand to George’s bulge. George not being able to hold in his surprisement gasped a little. This reaction, still not being enough for him he started to palm George. Dream then got what he wanted, George shivered and sharply inhaled as he turned to look at Dream. Dream was already looking at George as he smiled when they made eye contact. George smiled and shook his head eagerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling a little saucy for this one lol. Sorry for the kinda cliffhanger! I realized this chapter was going to be too long way to late! Also I've never been to Disney so some things may be incorrect. (researching about Disney was so painful lol) Lastly if you have ideas for the next three chapters let me know! PLEASE feel free to give me advice and tell me what you liked/ what you didn't!


	7. Kilimanjaro Safaris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:there is a small mention of blood in the beginning. I'll put this:⚠️ before the sentence starts. Also this chapter takes Dream and George's 'moments' farther then before (smut) so beware lmao

Dream continued to palm George and could feel him only getting harder. Suspicious of how quiet it was, besides all the animal noises, Dream looked over at George. Dream smiled mischievously and took in this sight. George had his head back as far as the seat would let him, and he was biting his lip. In fact ⚠️⚠️Dream could see a little bit of blood coming from George’s lip, from biting so hard. As much as Dream enjoyed this sight it wasn’t enough, he wanted George to struggle. Dream took his hand off George’s pants and placed it on his own lap, hoping to hear George beg him to touch him again. Looking out the window he heard George whimper softly. To Dream’s surprise he didn’t hear George protest or try to get Dream to touch him again. Dream looked at the driver, worried if he was watching. The driver had headphones on and was more focused on the animals than actually driving. _This should be easy._ Dream went to make sure Sapnap was still distracted but then he quickly saw why George hadn’t begged for more. 

Dream felt his heart drop, but not in sadness, in slight anger. He without thinking whipped his arm out and hit George in the stomach. George who was previously palming himself with one hand, and the other on his mouth muffling any moans that managed to escape, jumped in his seat. He looked at Dream and he widened his eyes. _Yeah I caught you._ Moments passed and no one talked, they just stared into each other’s eyes. Dream was furious, he leaned into George’s ear so Sapnap wouldn’t hear. 

“Who gave you permission?” Dream said in a raspy deep voice. Dream kept his mouth at George’s ear waiting for a response. 

George inhaled before slowly whispered “Permission? hugh.” he grunted “I don’t need your permission.” This enraged Dream, he sat there for a second letting his hot breath hit George’s ear.

“I guess you don’t need help then.” Dream said matching George’s brattiness, sitting back to his original position looking out the window. He heard George almost moan, he knew just from the sound George was trying to figure out what to do. Will George keep his ego and show Dream he doesn’t need permission, or give in and let Dream do the work?

Dream zoned out thinking about George and how he would destroy him later. Before he realized how long it had been he heard George whimper louder than before. Dream’s eyes shot to George and saw him in a similar position as before. George had a hand in his pants stroking his member up and down slowly, while the other hand still covered his mouth. George’s sweatshirt was in his mouth, wet with saliva as he bit down on that instead of ripping his lips up more. _I guess he has to save that part for me._ George’s head was back and his back was perfectly arched as he whimpers in his sleeve again.

 _This is so hot. I wanna just pound him so hard having him scream my name all night._ Dream could feel himself getting hard, it was starting to get unbearable as he watched George stroking himself faster and faster under his pants. Without stopping George, Dream watched in pleasure. George steadily started getting faster and faster until he could barely keep his moans in. Dream could tell from George’s face, he bit down on his sweatshirt harder trying his best. This must of filled Dream’s need to see George struggle to stay quiet because Dream watched George to the end. George eventually let a moan escape his mouth louder than anyone that came before it. George apparently didn’t care because he kept going until he gasped and arched his back even more. _Damn he can really bend that._ Without noticing Dream had put his hand on his own member and was palming himself. When he noticed he pulled away and continued watching. George’s hand slowly stopped moving, letting him ride his high out as his body shaked. Once he calmed down, he took his hand out of his pants and let go of his mouth. His sweatshirt sleeve was completely soaked with his own spit. _Fuck that’s attractive._ George unarched his back and brought his head up, he must of sensed that Dream was watching because he brought up the hand that was previously in his pants to Dream’s mouth. 

“Suck.” George demanded quietly. Dream in shock looked down and noticed his hand had George’s cum all over it. When Dream didn’t respond George tried again, “What are you waiting for, suck.” he said getting more angry. Dream obeying George’s command started to suck George’s hand, touching every bit so he could lick everything up. He tastes so good I need more of him. Without warning George took his hand out of Dream’s mouth and nodded.

“Good boy,” George said deeply. _Fuck. Good boy? Fuck._ Dream looked at George and looked down to his own tent, now highly uncomfortable after watching George please himself. He looked back up at George and made a begging face. 

“Not a chance.” George said letting out a small chuckle. George then got up and nudged Sapnap. “You wanna switch I think it’s like halfway through the ride so it’s only fair.”

“Oh yeah for sure, thanks!” Sapnap said getting up and sitting next to Dream. Goddamn it! _George did not just do that._ Dream glared at George and saw George give him an evil smile before turning to look out the window. _Well I have a huge problem now._ Dream looked down trying to make an excuse or how to hide his hardness. If Sapnap notices he is going to be freaked out. Dream then came up with a solution. He reached forward and grabbed a pamphlet that explains the types of animals outside. He then rested his hand on his crotch perfectly hiding himself. He pretended to be reading it. _It’s over for George tonight he is so getting it, or is he? He doesn’t deserve it._ Dream realized planning what to do to George tonight only made things worse right now.

“You and George didn’t even talk, were you guys just looking out the window in silence?” Sapnap questions Dream.

“ I guess so,“ Dream coughed out. “You didn’t talk either, you can still talk to us from across the aisle.”

“I knew that, but I don’t know I just felt like looking at the animals.” Sapnap confesses. Dream tilted his head to show Sapnap he was agreeing. Dream went back to staring out the window, leaving his hands and the pamphlet over himself conveniently. They finished the ride, Sapnap and Dream making small talk along the way, while George just sat copying Sapnap before. 

They arrived where they had got on and saw all the people. “There they are” Dream muttered. He saw Sapnap and George look over to the hundreds of people waiting in line.

“We got here just in time today” Sapnap said giggling. The three got off, laughing at the dirty looks they were getting. Dream even heard one lady in the crowd complaining to a worker.

“There were only three guys on that last bus! I’ve been waiting here for half an hour and haven’t moved!” Dream got too far away to hear what the worker said back. They got out to the main part of Animal Kingdom and saw how crowded it was.

“This is what it’s usually like, on a good day at least.” Dream said.

“Wow” George said. Dream, still mad at George ignored him, not even caring to look in his direction. 

They three finally decide to go to their last section of the park for the day, Disney’s Hollywood Studios. After a painful amount of walking they get to their destination. 

“This is the last place!” Dream said holding his arms up as if he was presenting Sapnap and George the land before them. They spend the rest of the time walking around looking at the different buildings around them, deciding not to go on a ride. All three of them were tired, they were sure to crash after they arrived at Dream’s house. 

“That’s about it without riding anything.” Dream said obviously super tired. He had only gotten two hours of sleep last night and he had been walking around all day. 

“I say we call it a day and walk back to the entrance.” Sapnap said.

“Vouch” George said.

“Agreed Nick.” Dream said still ignoring George. He heard George puff in frustration next to him and smiled. They walked back and exited the park, walking to Dream’s car. 

‘That was a lot of fun.” George said.

“Yeah that was.” Dream choked out trying not to let Sapnap catch on that he was ignoring George. If he caught on he would ask why and Dream didn’t want to get tangled into another lie. 

They get into the car, Dream in the drivers of course. This time Sapnap walked to the backseat. “Only because I’m definitely going to pass out in the car, you can have shotgun.” Sapnap said.

George smiled “thanks” Sapnap ignored him and huffed into the backseat immediately laying down taking up all three seats. 

“Phsh” Dream let out laughing at how tired Sapnap was. 

“Right?” George tried to spark conversation “He got way more sleep than we did.”

“What?”Sapnap groans.

“Nothing Sapnap just sleep if you want.” Dream saved George. Dream shot George a ‘watch yourself’ glare. George grabbed the aux and started playing music breaking the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I hope you all like this chapter! I'm going to try to post singular chapters more often instead of posting three at the same time, so let me know which way you prefer. Criticism is extremely valuable in this chapter because I've never wrote this type of stuff before so, PLEASE feel free to give me advice and tell me what you liked/ what you didn't


	8. Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all this gets interesting. I've never wrote this type of situation so bare with me lmao

Dream and George sit in silence, music playing softly, not too loud or it would disturb Sapnap. Dream was humming the music driving calmly, the roads pretty clear. 

Without a clear reason Dream had the urge to be nice to George again, so he grabbed George’s hand that was previously on his own lap. George didn’t look over, but instead let Dream take his hand and enlace their fingers together. Dream loved moments like these, he felt like he could live forever like this, stuck in time. Dream grinned keeping his eyes on the road and rubbed George’s hand with his thumb. 

After a while, they pulled into Dream’s driveway. Dream sighed fatigued and separated his hand from George’s. The uncomfortable cold air hit Dream’s hand making him shiver. Dream and George got out and Dream opened Sapnap’s door, “Yo Sapnap we are home.” Dream said tapping him.

“Huh wha-“ Sapnap said groggy. He noticed where he was and got out of the car meeting George who was already waiting at the door for Dream to unlock it. Dream unlocks the door and they crowd in. 

Sapnap without hesitation walked straight to his room. “You’re going straight to bed?” George asked.

“That’s what it looks like doesn’t it?” Sapnap defended, he always got sassy when he was tired. Dream could see George widen his eyes and made a face in surprise. 

Dream giggles saying “Wow okay then Sapnap.” George giggled in response and started walking to Dream’s room. “Where are you going?” he said playfully. George ignored him and walked in anyways. Dream smiled and walked in after him, George had already sat on Dream’s bed and grabbed the remote. 

“I’m getting ready for bed.” George finally answers the question. 

“In my room?” Dream questions him more.

“Mm hm” George replied not paying attention trying to find a YouTube video to watch. Dream, who was previously just standing in the doorway shut the door and sat next to George on his bed.

Dream sits up his back against the headboard of the bed and George crawls into his arms. They cuddle while George still struggles to pick out a video to watch. “Here,” Dream said leaving his hand in front of George to hand him the remote. George obeys and Dream goes to Netflix. “I have a bunch of random movies on here we can pick from.” Dream explains to George. 

George’s head on Dream’s chest, he could feel George nod in agreement. Dream moves to the third movie in the list of about fifteen waiting to hear George’s input. “That one’s fine.” George said softly. They begin watching the movie when Dream shifts his position. He wraps one hand around George’s side, while the other landed on his thigh. George, being used to Dream’s touch didn’t flinch, but continued watching the movie. 

Dream soon realized how much he disliked the movie. You know what, let’s have some fun. Dream moved his hand up and down George’s thigh, slowly inching his way up getting to George’s hip bone. Dream squeezed it, George letting out a small exhale. Dream then picked George up so he was sitting on Dream’s lap, still facing the tv. George’s neck was in line with Dream’s mouth, so he started kissing up and down his neck occasionally sucking and biting when George whimpered. Dream ventured his hand to George’s tent, almost petting it. George started to quietly whimper more which only made Dream harder. After a few minutes Dream was sure George could feel him from underneath. _He has to feel me I’m so hard, his ass is right on my crotch._

George quickly turned himself around, now straddling Dream. He placed his warm hands on Dream’s cheeks and forced their lips together. George’s lips felt like fire, Dream grabbed George’s hips and pushed him down on Dream. George moaned opening his mouth, as Dream shoved his tongue inside making sure to touch every part of George’s mouth. 

George then pulled away and went down to Dream’s neck copying what Dream had done to him. Despite George’s best efforts his kisses came out as sloppy and needy. “We will need to practice that.” Dream said bringing George’s eyes to meet his. George opened his mouth to protest when Dream cut him off. “It’s okay baby, you’re needy I get it.” Dream gave George a peck on the lips before he lifted George off his lap. Dream then started to take his jeans and boxers off, leaving his shirt. George sat on the bed and did the same, except he took off his shirt too. Dream noticed him staring and laughed. Dream laid down on the bed propping his head up with a pillow so he could see himself. Dream looked at George and raised his eyebrows and looked back down at himself.

George quickly got the message and put both his hands on Dream, at first pumping them slowly. “Don’t you dare try to tease me after today.” Dream said in a deep aggressive tone. George must of really wanted this because he then started pumping faster. Dream let out a moan and closed his eyes. As Dream’s eyes were closed George placed the tip of Dream in his mouth, his tongue swirling the slit. 

“aAh” Dream let out, not expecting the other’s mouth. George hummed in amusement, making Dream bite his lip. George suddenly took as much as he could of Dream in his mouth as he almost gagged. George was bobbing up and down, his hands stroking the part he couldn’t reach. More, I just need more. Dream then grabbed George’s hair and forced him all the way down his nose grazing Dreams v line. 

George choked as he moaned “aHm” Dream moved George’s head up and down even faster than he was going shoving him down George’s throat. 

“aGH” Dream almost screamed. He slammed George’s head on his member harder and forced his head to stay there for a couple seconds. Dream could see George starting to cry from Dream’s dick. Feeling bad, he let go of George’s hair and he took his mouth off Dream. Dream locked eyes with George making sure he hadn’t gone too far. 

George caught his breath and managed to mutter out “Fuck do that again.”

Dream surprised repeated George’s words “do it again?” 

“That was fucking hot.” George said almost moaned. Before Dream could respond George put his mouth back on Dream’s member and Dream grabbed his hair again. This time he went faster, every few thrusts holding George’s head down for a few seconds. Dream noticed George was breathless again and wanted to test him even more. Dream took his other hand and plugged George’s nose so he couldn’t breath at all. Dream continued to thrust George on his dick.

“ARgH” Dream moaned feeling the tension in his stomach rise knowing he was close. Dream still plugging George’s nose forced him down one last time, keeping him down as Dream cums right down George’s throat. George gagged and Dream could tell he needed air finally. He let go of George’s hair, George coming up once again. This time though, George had tears running down his cheeks as he panted for air.

“Did I push my baby too far?” Dream said pulling George into his embrace letting his head rest on Dream’s chest as he stroked George’s messy hair. Even though George had tears on his face, he nodded no still regaining his breath.

After a few more minutes of Dream petting George, the brunette looked up at the blond and softly said “please fuck me Clay.” 

Dream, already knowing his answer hummed making it appear as if he was thinking. “I’m actually pretty tired, I think we should just go to bed.” Dream felt George squirm inside his grip.

“Wha- Dream!” He starts protest “you can’t leave me hard!” he said loudly motioning to his very erect dick. 

“Well too bad I am, this is payback for today. You shouldn’t have touched yourself.” Dream said confidently as he slipped on boxers and a new t-shirt. Dream rummages through his closet peering back at the silent George. He was looking at the floor blushing. Dream walked back to the bed sitting down a pair of his own boxers and one of his hoodies. 

“Don’t try anything tonight, if you’re good tonight and tomorrow I’ll do as you wish the next night.” Dream says motioning for George to get dressed. George’s member must have gotten painfully hard, because he was shifting often, biting his lip.

“And don’t even Try to touch yourself. You do, and the only screaming of my name as I pound into you, leaving us both breathless will be in your dreams.” Dream said in detail. 

George whimpered just hearing Dream talk like that. Dream huffed before adding “And you will be sleeping in my bed tonight so I can make sure you don’t try anything sneaky. No kissing tonight.” Dream was confident with his words as he got under the blankets turning the light off. George just finished getting Dream’s clothes on. _He must be in so much pain his boner is so obvious through my boxers and my sweatshirt._ Dream almost giving in, looked away from George.

“C-cuddles?” George asked quietly.

Dream facing away from George on his side replied with “yes of course cuddles.” Dream felt George’s chest press against his back as he wrapped his arm around Dream. Dream, just about to fall asleep felt George shift, his arm lowering to Dream’s boxers as he felt George start kissing and sucking the back of his neck. 

“Mm” Dream hummed turning to face George. His eyes were met with eager ones. “nice try Georgie that’s not going to work, and if you keep it up, I’ll have to consider not letting you have fun tomorrow night.” Dream brushed his hand pushing George’s hair away from his eyes. George turned over facing away from Dream huffing in frustration. 

Dream for a moment forgot his self control and slapped George’s ass. George instead of yelping moaned. “You little slut so needy, too bad you have to wait til tomorrow.” Dream said deeply into George’s ear. Dream wrapped his hand around George and he drifted off to sleep, not catching George trying to please himself once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more motivation so here this is haha. Also, I felt this story was slowly starting to relate less to Heat Waves so I changed the title. PLEASE feel free to give me advice and tell me what you liked/ what you didn't!


	9. Sleepover

Dream peacefully awoke from the best sleep he’s had in days. He slowly rose up, sitting in bed while he noticed the beautiful boy next to him. Dream smiled and raised his hand to push George’s hair out of his face when he shifted. From George’s original position, him laying on his stomach he moved to laying on his back. _I better not wake him up, at least until Sapnap wakes up._ Dream stretched his legs before getting up and closing the curtains to shield George from the light coming in. Admiring the older in his bed once again, Dream smiles. _He is so pretty when he sleeps, and he’s mine. He’s, mine._ Dream’s smile slowly fades when he remembers the events from last night. Dream had let his own cockiness overpower him. Dream stood in front of the window for a couple seconds before brushing it off. _He liked it, he may have whined but he knows he could tell me when it’s too much. He knows he can stop me right?_ Dream walked into the kitchen feeling his stomach rumble. Unknowing if it was his hunger or the uneasy feeling he had thinking about George, he figured it was his hunger. 

Dream peers at the oven to see the bright blue numbers meet his eyes. ten am. Dream shrugged and headed toward the fridge. He pulled out a carton of eggs and some vegetables. _This will do for today._ He took a pot out of the oven and put it on the stove, turning the stove top to high. While waiting for the stove to heat up, he started humming a song. The song. 

“Sometimes all I think about is you” Dream hummus quietly. 

“Hey morning bird,” Said a soft unstable voice behind him. 

“Hi Georgie!” Dream said whipping his body around to face him. They exchanged smiles when George walked out from the doorway of Dream’s room.

“Whatcha doing?” George said in the cutest voice ever. 

“Oh, just making omelettes for us.” Dream said matching the energy of George. 

“Mm sounds good Dream.” George responds when he walks up and hugs Dream. Dream felt something new, he had never felt before. It’s almost as if his heart ached, though he was happy. Dream felt the warmth of George and pulled him in tighter. George buried his face in Dream’s collarbone and Dream kissed the top of his head. 

“What’s this for Georgie?” Dream hums, enjoying the moment. 

“I just miss hugging you.” George simply replied. 

“Hmm just that.” Dream questions, his chin now resting on the top of George’s head. 

“Yes. And I want to be nice to you today.” 

_Wait. He’s being nice to me because he wants to get railed? Awe come on._ “Here I really thought you just wanted to be nice to me, not trying to get something out of me.” Dream almost whines. Silence falls in the room, Dream and George still pressed together. When George had no answer, Dream decided to continue. “George?” 

“Yes Dream?”

“You know if you didn’t want me to tease you like that last night you could’ve told me. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know Dream,” George hums, “You didn’t hurt me. I liked last night Dream.” Dream’s heart warms at the thought that they were both on the same page. 

“Okay Georgie, the last thing I want to do is hurt you, but you know that. I should make the omelettes now before Sapnap wakes up.” Dream could feel George nod under him, while his grip loosened. Dream departed from the brunette and turned toward the stove. He cracked three eggs into the pan and started to almost mix them in the pot. 

“So, you cook Dream?” 

“Ah, somewhat. I cooked for my sisters sometimes, when my mom… uh when my mom was busy.” Dream stumbled in nervousness and dropped the spatula in the pot. “Shit!”

“Well, I feel bad for them!” George remarked, laughing at Dream’s clumsiness. Instead of arguing Dream laughed along and grabbed the spatula from the pot.

“Whats up guys?” said a welcoming voice coming from a hallway next to the kitchen. 

“Hey Sap!” Dream greeted.

“Sup” George followed. 

“Mm what are you making in here it smells good!” Sapnap says while he takes a very dramatic sniff in. 

“Ha thanks, I’m making omelettes.”

“Don’t be fooled by the smell, he just dropped the spatula in the pot!” George tells Sapnap.

“Shut up George!” Dream playfully yells. All three broke out into a laugh and Dream finished the omelettes. 

“These are so good Dream!” Sapnap says shoving another fork full into his mouth.

“Thank you Sapnap!” Dream says almost way too friendly. Dream shifts his stare to George and looks at him with a ‘your turn’ look. He sees George’s eyes widen as he hastily chews the food in his mouth.

“Yes, it’s very good Dream.” George complies.

Dream gives George the same smile as Sapnap as he says “Thanks George” _Might as well take advantage of George’s attitude today. I wonder how far he’ll go for me?_ Dream stirs in his seat, excited for the day to come.

They all seem to finish their breakfast at the same time. “So what are we doing today?” George asks, keeping up his front.

“Hmm I don’t know. We should have a stay-at-home day though.”

“Vouch” Sapnap said excitedly.

Dream hears George giggle at the stolen catchphrase, “You hang out with Karl too much.”

“There’s never too much Karl!” Sapnap argues. 

The laughing dies down and George breaks the silence, “We should have a ‘sleepover’!” George said, putting air quotes around the word sleepover. Dream and Sapnap exchange confused looks when George explains, “You know, like pretend it’s a sleepover! It sounds dumb but we can eat snacks, watch movies, play games.”

“Like when we were teenagers?” Sapnap said with a judging eye. 

“Yeah, I think it’ll be fun!”

Dream sees as Sapnap shoots him a ‘really’ look. _Wait. I can work with this. games. We can play games._ “Yeah! It’ll be great! Let’s at least try it!” Dream backs up George. Sapnap shrugs and gets up to place his plate in the sink. The two others soon follow. 

“We should go to the store and get stuff.” Dream suggested. 

“Yes! We should get those funny card games!” Sapnap exclaims.  
“What?” Dream said, growing a smile at his friend’s excitement.

“You know, they are like Cards Against Humanity but different?”

“Ohh sure, we can get those!” Sapnap gives Dream a dramatic smile in return. 

“Let’s get ready then!” George says.

“Ah, is it okay if I stay behind? I didn’t get to shower last night.” Sapnap asks.

“Oh yeah of course Sap! If you want anything specific text me or George!” Dream answers. Sapnap nods and they depart from the kitchen. 

Now with Sapnap in his room George speaks up, “So I guess I’m going with you?”

“Of course silly.” 

George smiles and nods. “I’ll go change then.” George said, as he walks away to his room.

But before George could get away Dream whined “Nnnoo Georgie. You should wear my sweatshirt.”

He could see George look down and realize he was still in the clothes from last night. George looked back up blushing, “Fine.” They head to the door and slip on their shoes. 

“Bye Sap! Text if you need anything!” Dream shouted, leaving and closing the door before he could tell if Sapnap replied. Dream and George got in the car in silence and got buckled. “Want anything in particular?” Dream asked chuckling before he added “From the store I mean.”

“Shut up Dream!” George called out. “Crisps I suppose. I don’t know what else we would get.”

“You didn’t think this through did you, what about candy George?”

“Oh yeah that too, I don’t want anything in specific though.” Dream let the silence answer George as he drove to the nearest store, Walmart. 

“I’ve never been in a Walmart, so this should be interesting.” George states. 

“Don’t be excited, it’s nothing special. If anything you should be glad you haven’t been to one of these. It’s always filled with weird people.” Dream responds. Dream could tell George was slightly confused from the hushed environment around them. They get to Walmart and get out of the car, starting the longish walk to the front doors. 

“Quite popular for being a bad store.” George notices.

“It’s just a place you can get something fast and cheap, like a gas station but bigger I guess.” Dream sees George shrug as they continue their walk. They were approaching the front doors when a car started to drive down the side of the parking lot they were walking on, forcing them to squish together. Dream’s shoulder pressed against George’s as Dream grasped his hand. While he kept his head looking straight forward, he felt George try to pull away, only for a second though. _I don’t want to force him to do this._ Dream peered at George as he nodded. _Ok ok I’m good why do I keep over thinking this stuff._ Dream feels George hold his hand tighter as they walk through the automatic doors.

They roam the isles just looking, their hands growing sweaty. “Hmm todays actually quite hot, at least hotter than the past days.” 

“So it’s not just me?” George says. 

“No, no it’s definitely just you,” Dream jokes “I can feel your hand get sweatier. I figured you’re not used to this heat.” George hummed a reply as they walked down more of the isles. After some walking they find the chips section. “Here, George the chips.” George stops walking and looks where Dream is typing. After some discussing they choose chips to buy along with some candy. 

“Okay, last thing, one of those games Sap was talking about.” George said proudly. 

“Hmm” Dream purrs “Nah, I don’t think I want to waste my time on those.”

“What Dream?” George questions. 

“I’m saying I want to get to hmm, how should I say this,” he pauses, “to riskier games tonight.” Dream said slowly, as he tightened his grip on George’s hand. Dream just barely saw George’s face flush with a pink tint as he said nothing. Dream chuckled and they checked out. They head home in comfortable silence. 

They barge in the front door to be met with Sapnap quietly sitting on the couch. “Hey you’re back!” Sapnap greets.

“Yep! We got chips and some candy, we looked for those games you were talking about but they didn’t have any. Must have been out I guess.” Dream says with a calm tone. 

“Awe that kinda sucks but it’s fine haha.” Sapnap says. 

Dream and George take off their shoes and head to the couch, sitting in the same seats they were in for the original movie. “What should we do first?” George says.

“Since we couldn’t get card games we should play like truth or dare!” Sapnap said excitingly. 

“We should play some games now, and some later. You know it’s always more fun playing those random games later in the night.” Dream says innocently. Sapnap and George nodded. 

The three of them played games, watched movies, scrolled through their phones interacting with fans, doing anything and everything. Until it was getting late, about eleven pm. Dream looks up from his phone and gains the two others attention. “We should play never have I ever!” 

After some debate they all agreed to play. 

“Never have I ever, hmm gotten suspended from school.” Both Sapnap and Dream roll their eyes and put one of their ten fingers down.

“Wait we should have a punishment for the loser!” Dream shared. 

“What about, a spoonful of mustard?” Sapnap suggests. 

“Hm no, basic, it should be something personal. Like you have to share a secret you’ve never told anyone.” Dream finishes his sentence with a mischievous grin as his eyes flickers to George’s. 

“That works too.” Sapnap says, going along with it. 

“Fine, I don’t even care, I’m going to win.” George said confidently. Sapnap chuckled as they continued the game.

“Never have I ever, had a girlfriend!” Sapnap says letting a prolonged laugh out. Dream put down yet another finger, along with Sapnap as they laugh. 

“Shut up.” George mutters, embarrassed. 

“Never have I ever, kissed someone.” Dream says knowing. As each one removes a finger Sapnap’s face lit up.

“George? What! You just failed to tell me you’ve kissed someone??” George nervously laughs as he ignores the question. 

“Never have I ever, went on a date.” 

“Oh come on George.” Dream protests. “You’re just saying stuff we know you haven’t done!” George raises an eyebrow and shrugs. _I know where this is going. But I’ll let it continue. I can make some interesting things happen with this…_ Dream chuckles before Sapnap talks.

“Alright nimrods never have I ever, had,” Sapnap hesitated “sex” he giggled. 

That’s when Dream saw George’s face turn pale. Dream figured his face copied George’s as he felt his stomach drop when Sapnap said those words. 

_Is what me and George have been doing count? Has George had sex before we started, flirting?_ Dream carefully watched George as he put a finger down. Dream figured George thought what they were doing counted so his finger followed. Dream and George regained the color in their face as they started giggling looking at Sapnap’s face.

“WHAT?? YOU GUYS AREN’T VIRGINS?” He practically dreams at the top of his lungs. _Oh boy, are we in for it now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update?? yes, but it's probably the worst chapter lmao, this is basically all dialogue so sorry about that. Next chapter should be interesting though... This chapter was painful to write, more painful than the Disney chapter for no reason. PLEASE feel free to give me advice and tell me what you liked/ what you didn't!


	10. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this chapter was so awkward for me to writeee aghh its also double the size of a normal chapter because I didn't want to make y'all wait ^-^

In the moment, Dream felt pure bliss. They all stayed silent. Nothing felt real, he was with his crush, his best friend and Sapnap didn’t even know. He let out a friendly giggle as he heard George do the same. Sapnap’s mouth was wide open. 

“What the honk, what the honk!” Sapnap says “You guys never tell me anything!” Sapnap then folds his arms across his chest playfully.  
“Oh come on Sapnap” Dream giggled out. 

“Let’s just continue the game” George said. “I didn’t even tell Dream anyways” he added. 

Dream slows his laugh at this comment. _I don’t know? He didn’t tell me? Is he lying? Covering up his tracks?_ Dream was full of dread. “Urm, I have to use the bathroom, I’ll be back.” Dream choked out. As Dream got up, he locked eyes with George, giving him a hurt look. Dream got up and walked to the bathroom. He tried to close the door without slamming it, but he figured he probably slammed it. 

“Fuck” was all Dream could say as he looked at himself in the mirror. _Why did I let myself think it was just me. Am I overreacting? He never told me or Sapnap. Why wouldn’t he tell me. Maybe he is just lying so Sapnap doesn’t find out._ Dream’s mind was speed running overthinking. Dream looked in the mirror, only to see himself tearing up. _W-why George, why do I feel this way_ He blinked and let his tears fall down his cheek. 

“D- Dream, are you okay” said a soft voice from outside the door. He could tell who it was already. 

“Uhm, yeah. My mom called.” Dream stuttered trying to make his voice smooth. “I’m just talking to her.” Dream felt like he was suffocating in that room. He opened the door letting George see the dried tears on his cheeks. George opened his mouth to talk but Dream cut him off. “Wait, just come outside with me” Dream whispered. He wiped his cheeks off and walked past George.

“Hey I’m going to go outside, my mom called” Dream said with a newfound confidence. Although Dream knew, it was an act. 

“Okay just don’t be too long, I want to finish this game” Sapnap said calmly. 

“I- uh I need to talk to him, I’ll be back” George quickly said running to the door, catching Dream as he opened it. 

Dream looked at his eyes, and nodded. They both walked out and sat on the step of the porch, shutting the door so no one could hear from inside.  
“Listen, I- uh” Dream stopped to collect himself. “I’m overreacting and I-“ 

“You realized you weren’t my first.” George interrupted lowering his voice. Dream looked at the ground in silence. “You know I’m sorry it’s my fault, even before this” George pointed at the two of them “ I should’ve told you and Sap.”

“No. No” Dream said “The thing is you don’t have to tell us anything. I don’t know why I feel this. You’re your own person.” Silence talks for George and Dream continues “I guess I wasn’t expecting it. I should’ve you’re an adult.”

“Still you and Sapnap are my best friends. You guys should know, especially since I know you guys would’ve told me.” 

Dream doesn’t know what to say. 

“I don’t want you to leave George.” Dream whispers. Dream raises his head and meets eyes with George. “I can’t without you here. Now that I know how great it feels to hold you at night, and to kiss your lips, I can’t without you.”

“Oh Dream, It’ll be okay. But I have to go back home. I’ll visit again, you know that.” George says sadly. 

Dream’s heart breaks when the older didn’t even suggest it. “What if you lived here? In Florida?” He said with no filter.

George sat there for a minute thinking before responding, “Living in Florida? That’s a big change. But for you… I can’t imagine leaving you alone. I can’t imagine going days on end without you. I need you Dream.” George admits. Dream can feel the crack in his heart heal. George leans in, kissing Dream softly. _He feels angelic. Everything he does is perfect. Oh, how much I love this man._ Even the softest kiss feels like fire on Dream’s lips.

Dream is about to scoot closer when he hears the doorknob turn. He jerks away, making George flinch. Dream turns his head as the door opens to reveal Sapnap. “Guys what are you guys doing? I feel like the kid who is third wheeling the sleepover.” Dream could tell Sapnap wasn’t joking. 

“I’m sorry Sapnap, believe me that’s not what we were trying to do.” Dream explains “I just, I don’t want you guys to leave.”

“Oh” Sapnap says his voice lowering. 

“I’ve had so much fun already. And I’m going to miss this.” Dream admits. _I mean I’m not lying. I will miss both of them, just one more than the other._

“Don’t worry Dream, we will visit again!” Sapnap reassures him. 

Dream nods “You’re right, let’s just enjoy the time we have now.” Dream stands up and adds “And finish the game”

They all nod and head inside sitting in the same spots on the floor. 

“Okay it’s Dream’s turn now” Sapnap says. 

“Never have I ever, said ‘I love you’ and didn’t mean it.” Dream said after a while.

Dream peers at Sapnap expecting him to put a finger down, in which he did. But out of the corner of his eye he saw so did George. 

“Hm George? I expected Sapnap but not you.” Dream said this calmly. He knew he has nothing to worry about after the conversation outside.

“Yeah, well I guess I should explain.” George says shyly. “So back in high school I had a fling with this girl. I don’t know what was going through my head when I agreed. But I went to her house after school and we started making out, and you know stuff happened.”

“Wow, George with the bitches!” Sapnap jokes

George giggled and continued “Well, you know after it was really awkward and she said it first, and I didn’t want to be rude so I said it back.”

Dreams ‘best friend instincts’ kicked in “Well, how was the sex?”

George dumbfounded, stuttered “ I- uh Well to be honest. It was terrible. She was my first, and only and I knew it was not good.” 

“It was that bad?” Sapnap questioned.

“Yeah, I don’t want to get specific, but she was dramatic, let’s say that.” George said.

“Well, the first always sucks anyways” Dream said.

“Speaking about firsts wanna share yours Dream?” Sapnap says almost mockingly. 

“Well I’ll have to admit I was hesitant to put my finger down, and now I realize it never really went anywhere.” Dream staled “This girl and I were in my room and well we never.. did it.” 

“Then what did you do” George questioned 

“Well, she… she gave me head.” Dream said nervously. 

“What?? How could you keep that from us! That totally counts by the way! Keep your finger down!” Sapnap plays. 

“It does? It didn’t go any farther then that though.” 

“I’d say it counts.” George added. 

“Was it good?” Sapnap said almost too eagerly. 

“Uh, oh god this is going to sound so cringy.” Dream chuckles.

“Just say it, we aren’t judging you” George said.

“Okay, well, yes. It was better than I could ever imagine. Ew what am I even saying.” Dream giggles again. “ I think it was more of the person who did it then how much experience she had if that makes sense.” 

“I guess it does, I wouldn’t know” Sapnap chuckles. Dream saw Sapnap look at George.

“Wha- oh we skipped that step, so I don’t know.” George says.

Dream shrugs “eh” 

They move on and George goes again. “Never have I ever, hm gone surfing?” 

Sapnap rolls his eyes as he puts his finger down. “Come on George, that was targeted” Dream said, also putting a finger down. George shrugged and smiled. 

Dream looked at Sapnap realizing they both had six fingers down. Dream leans over to Sapnap’s ear “Lets target George, he only has three fingers down, plus I want to hear a secret from him” Sapnap nods and Dream sits back in his spot.

“What! You can’t just whisper to each other!” George argues. Sapnap and Dream both look at him and shrug. 

“Never have I ever lived outside the U.S.” Sapnap said.

“That was so targeted! I’m the only one who hasn’t lived in the U.S.! George says.

“Hm” was all Dream said. “Never have I ever, thrown up after a roller coaster” Dream chuckled.

“Okay, guys stop, it was my first roller coaster!” George said putting another finger down. “Never have I ever, had over two girlfriends”

‘Come on” Sapnap said, putting down a finger. “Never have I ever, had perfect attendance in school” Sapnap mocks. 

George rolled his eyes and put down yet another finger. “Never have I ever, had a fling in high school” Dream starts wheezing as Sapnap joins in. 

“Is this your guys plan?? To target me?” George huffed. 

“Just go noob” Sapnap jokes. 

“You guys are so dumb. Never have I ever, sent pictures of me in bed with a snapchat filter on to my girlfriend.” George singles out Sapnap completely. 

“Bruh, that’s too specific!” Sapnap groans. “Never have I ever, been scared to say ‘I love you’ to your best friends”

“Oh come on!” George puts a shameful finger down, only having three fingers up.

“Never have I ever, lived in Texas.” Dream said

“What the heck! We are supposed to target George not me!” Sapnap said, having only one finger left.

“Oh you’re so down Sapnap! Never have I ever, hmm what should I say?” George said playfully “Never have I ever, been drunk” They all put a finger down, but Sapnap was left with no fingers. 

“AH we got you! You have to share something you’ve never told us now!” Dream taunts.

“We could’ve gotten George! Why did you switch up Dream!” Sapnap shoved Dream gently. 

“I don’t know, I wanted to switch things up.” Dream admitted. 

“Ugh you two are so annoying. Fine. I guess since you guys shared your story I’ll share mine, well kinda. I almost did it with a girl.” 

“Whatt?” Dream said shocked.

“We were in my room, making out and we started to take off my shirt, and I stopped her.” Sapnap said shyly. 

“What why?” George asked. 

“I don’t know, I was nervous. I panicked, but I’m glad I stopped her, it just didn’t feel right.” Sapnap admits.

Dream and George nod respecting Sapnap’s decision. “Welp, we should play another game, that was fun” George says. 

“What about truth or dare?” Sapnap suggested. 

“Truth or Dare Dream?” Sapnap asked 

“Hmm dare” 

“ I dare you, to seduce George.” Sapnap says bursting into laughter. Dream starts laughing as well. 

“Whhhattt” Dream says.

“This will be good, he can barely say I love you!” Sapnap reasons. 

“Fine” Dream says. He scoots next to George and pulls his shirt forcing their faces to grow closer. Dream heard George gasp loudly as Sapnap started bursting out laughing in the background. Dream smiles charmingly “George, you’re already blushing”

“N-no I’m no-not” George stutters. Dreams hums moving his hand from George’s shirt to his cheek. Their faces were about an inch away at this point. Dream noticed Sapnap stopped laughing, but he decided to keep going. Dream was enjoying this. George was looking down, avoiding eye contact so Dream forced his eyes to meet his own. 

“Why don’t you look at me Georgie?” Dream questions. George said nothing, Dream could see the lust in George’s eyes. Dream tilts his head like they were about to kiss but they didn’t. _Sapnap! Sapnap’s still here._ Dream opened his mouth just to breathe on George’s mouth. Just as a tease. Dream pulled away and sat back in his original seat. 

Dream looked at Sapnap who was shocked and they both started wheezing as they noticed George was bright red. He was frozen in place. 

George snapped out of it and argued “Come on! That dare was so dumb! Why would you do that!” 

“You should’ve seen the look on your face!” Sapnap laughs out. 

“Let’s just move on” George mumbles out. 

“Fine, but seriously, your face was as red as a tomato George.” Dream said “Truth or dare?”

“Truth, I don’t want to get stuck doing something stupid like you did.” George said. 

“Why didn’t you progress with that fling?” Dream said keeping the conversation sexual. 

“I- I regretted even having sex with her, remember it was bad? No way that was going to work out.” George said honestly. 

“Fair” Sapnap said. 

“Truth or dare Dream?” George asks. 

“Hmm, how about dare again?”

“Wow, wild tonight aren’t we? I dare you to, take a piece of clothing off.” George said confidently. 

“Wow, I seduce you and now you want me to strip?” Dream plays around.

“I just want you to regret picking dare” George adds. 

Dream rolls his eyes as he takes off both his socks. “Truth or dare Sap”

“ I want a dare!”

“I dare you… to let me and George double wet willy you!” Dream laughs.

“Ughhh Gross!” Sapnap sighs. George and Dream get on opposite sides of Sapnap and wet willy him. Sapnap raises his shoulders “Ewwww Oh My goDD!” He yells as he runs to the bathroom for toilet paper. Both Dream and George laugh. 

“You really liked when I seduced you with Sapnap watching didn’t you George?” Dream says taking advantage of Sapnap being in the bathroom. 

“Dream, you’re such a tease” George plays along. 

“Hm I know” Dream joked as Sapnap came back in. 

“That was fucking disgusting!” Sapnap said. “Ugh Truth or dare Dream”

“I’m not picking Dare after that, truth” 

“Fine I’ll just give you a bad truth. Who would you make out with between me and George and why.” Sapnap said.

“Oh come on Sapnap.“

“Just answer it Dream this is payback!”

“Ugh George I guess” Dream answered truthfully “why, now I don’t know. His lips look soft I guess.” Dream chuckles nervously. 

“Of course George you weirdo” Sapnap rolled his eyes. 

They quickly moved on. “Truth or dare George.” Dream said

“I’m scared to pick dare after seeing that, but why not yolo” George jokes. 

“Hm okay, I dare you to, take off a piece of clothing.”

“You totally stole that from me.”George groaned as he took off his sweatshirt. “I’m glad I put on a t-shirt before this” he giggled “Truth or dare sap?”

“Truth! No way I’m getting wet willied again!”

“Fine, hmm, What is the weirdest thing that your parents have caught you doing?”

“That’s easy, watching porn.” Sapnap said plainly. 

“Um what, explain” Dream says.

“It’s nothing deep, I was little I didn’t know what it was. I was like seven and I searched it up on my moms computer. She saw the history and I got in trouble.” Sapnap shrugged. 

“I guess that’s fair.” George said.

“Truth or dare George” Sapnap asked

“Dare I guess”

“Lets keep going with this, I dare you to take off a piece of your clothing” Sapnap said with an evil grin.

“But I don’t have socks on!” 

“Too bad take something else off” Sapnap said. 

“Fine” George said as he went to the bathroom. After a minute he walks back out looking the same, but with clothing in his hand. 

“You took off your boxers?” Dream asked

“Yes, Dream. I did it’s better than taking off my shirt!” George said only slightly angry. “Truth or dare Sapnap”

“Dare I guess” 

“Now you take off some of your clothing!” George said

“Haha you noob I have socks on.” Sapnap laughs, taking off his socks. George rolled his eyes in defeat.

“Truth or dare Dream” Sapnap asked.

“Dare” Dream said, forgetting the previous dares. 

“Ha! I got you now!” Sapnap yelled.

“Oh no” Dream said, realizing Sapnap was still out for revenge. 

“I dare you to makeout George!”

“What!! No!” Dream protested.

“You have to! I did the dare you gave me!” Sapnap argued back. 

After some arguing Dream caved. “Oh my GoD fine! How long is a makeout?” 

“Hmm how long George?” Sapnap asked, George scoffed and looked away in annoyance. “Thirty seconds! And I’m being nice here. We all know you don’t makeout in thirty seconds.” Dream had no defense. 

“This is so embarrassing.” Dream said, sitting opposite of George.

“No kidding” George scoffed under his breath. Dream decided he better get this over with. It wasn’t the fact he had to kiss his secret lover next to his best friend, but the fact he had to resist doing anything more than kiss him. 

Dream then slowly pressed his lips to George. He tried to make it seem as unnatural as possible. Dream couldn’t resist teasing George some though. He bit George’s lip hoping Sapnap couldn’t notice George’s sudden inhale. Dream didn’t want to make it too awkward so he switched the tilt of his head, George followed too. They softly kissed waiting for Sapnap to yell time, but it was taking forever. Dream was just enjoying the gentle kiss when George bit his lip in return. Dream tried to hum as softly as he could. George pressed harder into the kiss, making the last bits last until they could get themselves alone once again. After what felt like minutes Dream pulled away. 

“Okay Sapnap what the hell that was more than thirty seconds!” Dream said trying to act like he was angry. 

“I just wanted to see how long you guys would go!” Sapnap bursts out laughing. Dream turns to George, whose face was impossibly more red than earlier that night. 

“How long was that!” Dream shoved Sapnap, making him roll on his back laughing. 

“One minute twenty five seconds” Sapnap said between laughs. 

“What the hell Sapnap you perv!” George buts in. 

“Perv?? I’m not a perv you love birds!” Sapnap defends. 

“You dared Dream to makeout with me! You just wanted to watch us kiss you weirdo!”

“Am not!” Sapnap defended once again.

“Oh my its already three am” Dream says, changing the subject. 

“I guess it is” George replied.

“I’m pretty tired.” Sapnap said.

“Same. We should call it a night.” Dream suggested. 

“That’s fine with me” George said.

Sapnap nodded, getting up and grabbing a water bottle and going to his room.

“Goodnight love birds” Sapnap shouted.

“Goodnight Pervert” George shouted back. “Oh My Gosh I can’t believe we just did that in front of Sapnap.”

“He didn’t even stop us! We were like three times past the original time!” Dream laughed. “Not that I’m mad about that.”

They both lightly laughed. 

“I’m actually not that tired” George says

“Hm same, we could continue playing truth or dare?” Dream suggests. 

“Hehe I’m fine with that” Dream could tell George already knew what his plan was. 

“Lets go to my room though.” Dream said leading George into the bedroom. 

They both sit on opposite sides of Dream’s small bed and continue the game. 

“I’ll go first. Truth or dare” Dream said

“Hm dare” 

“Take off a piece of your clothing.” Dream almost demanded.

“Wh-“ George tries to say before stopping himself. 

“You have to do what I say, you’re under my control.” Dream teased. George sighed and took off his shirt. 

“Truth or dare Dream”

“Truth” 

“Was I the ‘girl’ that gave you head?” George asked putting air quotes over girl.

“Yes of course” Dream said letting out a little laugh. “Truth or dare?”

“I would say dare but I’m scared, truth” George admitted.

Dream rolled his eyes “who owns you” his tone suddenly getting very serious. 

George sat there stunned before choking out “y-you do.” Dream hummed. “T-truth or dare Dream”

“Dare”

“Now you take off a piece of your clothing.” George said his confidence fading. Dream chuckled and took off his shirt. 

“Truth or dare, George.”

“Truth”

“Are you sure?” Dream questioned.

George sighed knowing what dream wanted. “Dreeaam” He whined. “Fine. Dare.” 

“Take off your last piece of clothing.” Dream demanded again. George got off the bed, and slowly took off his shorts, exposing himself fully to Dream. “You’re so pretty Georgie.” Dream said “Come here” he pointed to his lap. George shyly walked over to Dream and sat on his lap. “You’ve been good today baby.” Dream breaths on George’s neck. 

“Mhm have I?” George plays along.

“Yes Georgie, you have. You know what that means?” George nods but Dream wants him to say it. “Hm? I didn’t catch that Georgie” 

George starts to slowly move against Dream’s lap. Dream grabs his waist forcing him to stay still. “Drreamm” George slurs “please” he was getting desperate. 

“Say it and I’ll let go.” Dream ordered. “What does this mean?”

“It means, mhm it means you will rail me.” George said burying his face in Dream’s neck. Dream hummed in response letting go of George’s waist. George quickly starts to grind on Dream harder than before. 

“You’re already so needy” Dream breathed “so needy for me”

“Mhmm” was all George could get out between his breathing. Dream grabbed George’s waist again making him stay still. George raised his head ready to protest, but Dream immediately smashed their lips together and let go of George’s waist. They kiss passionately, barely taking breaks to breathe. Without realizing it Dream found himself moaning in the kiss. George was grinding on him again. Dream was ready. Dream pushed George off of him and he got up, taking off his remaining clothing. George sat up and watched Dream undress. Dream got on top of George and they started making out again. Dream slowly made his kisses down to George’s neck, finding the most sensitive spot and biting it. 

“Agh” George yelped between moans. Dream continued down George’s torso until he got to his member. 

“Mm you know how you said you didn’t know what I meant when I was talking about you giving me head ‘cuz you haven’t gotten it?” Dream says. 

“M yes Dream” George chokes out.

“I’ll make you understand.” Dream said as he shoves his mouth down George. 

“DrEam!” George practically screamed, as he threw his head back. George grabbed Dream’s hair but soon let go.

“Mhm no, it’s okay, use me. Like I did to you.” Dream said coming up for air. Dream went back down on George, feeling hands tangle through his hair once again. Dream hummed making George’s grip on his hair tighten. 

“D-d-Dream!” George moaned out, pushing Dream’s head down on his dick. Dream, not being used to this gagged a little which only turned George on more. George then started moving Dream’s head up and down faster copying Dreams moves. Dream feels George’s grip loosen and his back start to arch. He’s close. Dream then tries to go faster, twirling his tongue on George. That’s when it happened. George moaned out Dream’s name as he came into the blonde’s mouth. Dream let him ride out his high, then came up. Dream got back on top of George and started kissing him, through both of their breathlessness. 

“You’re crying Dream” George notices. 

“Mhm not used to,” Dream pulls away trying to catch his breath. “Getting throat fucked” Dream leaned back in and started kissing George. Their kisses were needy and messy by now. Dream pushed his tongue to George’s mouth asking for entrance. Of course, George gave it to him and Dream swirled his tongue through George’s mouth. 

George pushed Dream away “Clay” he said breathing hard “please mhm please fuck me.”

“Dream nodded, getting up and rummaging through his bedside drawer. Dream could hear George shifting, getting pretty for him. 

“You have lube? You were ready for this” George said, letting out a light laugh. 

“I’ve always had this, just.. in case” Dream kneels at George's feet opening the bottle and putting it on his fingers. “Okay I’m not going to lie, I’ve never done this before, so I might suck.” Dream said

“Urm, Dreaam. Just put them in.” George moaned. Dream chuckles putting two fingers in at once. “ahG” George yelped. George soon lost it, nonstop moaning once Dream put his third finger in. He was a mess, his face buried into a pillow he was tightly gripping on to. He back arched as much as it would go. Dream then took his fingers out, he was so hard seeing George go crazy for him. George gasped once Dream’s member was placed at his entrance.

“Mhf just put it in Clay. “ George managed to get out. Dream listened and slowly put his member in, not wanting to hurt George. “Oh my god, faster. Faster Clay.” George begged. Dream obeyed and swiftly pushed himself all the way in. George no longer had his face buried into a pillow, but now his hand was muffling his moans. 

Dream leaned down and whispered to George “ Move your hand Georgie, I want to hear you.” George did as he was told and moved his hand. Dream started thrusting into George, making sure to take his time at first. Dream stopped and started sucking on George’s neck making him shiver. 

“K-ke-ep go-ing” George tried to say. Dream moved to George’s lips as he gave in and started to mercilessly thrust into him. George parted from their kiss to scream “DREAM” Their lips reconnected as Dream continued pounding into his best friend. He made sure to hit the spot that made George scream the most. It wasn’t much of a kiss, as both of them were moaning messes. Somehow Dream felt George’s back arch even more as he death gripped Dream’s back, leaving scratch marks. 

“I- I’m c-c-clos-e” George tries to speak. 

“M-me too” Dream stutters. Dream pounds into him as fast as he can, hitting just the right spots, making them both cum. They both collapse. Breathless. Dream tries to get up, but George pulls him down. 

“N-no don’t l-leave” he whimpers.

“I have to get a towel, to clean this up baby” Dream says softly. He can hear George whine as he grabs a towel from the bathroom. He brings it to George and they both clean themselves up. They don’t bother getting dressed, and cuddle in the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGGG I hope you guys like this. Also plz let me know if I should fix things. I am indeed a female so I have no clue how his works lmfao. lmk if the longer chapters are better? This was actually kinda fun to write, I'm glad I could update this again before school starts. PLEASE feel free to give me advice and tell me what you liked/ what you didn't!


	11. Truth or Dare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry I have no clue how alcohol works my b, also this is another long one, I'll probably continue doing long chapters maybe throwing in a shorter one every now and then.

Dream sits up, only to be blinded by light, the sun creeping through his window. “Mmfph” he lets out as his face scrunches up. He looks over rather quickly, only to be met with an empty bed. “George?” He whispers, at first thinking he was saying it in his mind. _He must be in the living room._ Dream stands up, letting his body wake up. He shuffles to his door and walks to the kitchen. _God I am hungry._ His vision of the living room was cut off by the kitchen wall.

“Good morning sleepy head,” says a voice he can’t quite distinguish. “you must have been tired after last night.” 

“Ugh I guess.” Dream answers. “ Wait. What. After, last night?” Dream was awake now. 

“Uh yeah, you know?” These words pierced through Dream’s ears. 

“George?” Dream questions, in some part of him he hoped it was George and he didn’t have to be afraid. 

“Uh Dream, are you okay. You’re acting like you’re zooted or something.” Dream finally recognized this voice through his morning confusion. 

“Sapnap?” Dream says now moving to look in the living room. Before someone answers he sees both Sapnap and George on the couch, phones out although they weren’t looking at them. Dream is met with two piercing gazes. Dream naturally observed George first. His hair was messy, although not as messy as it had become last night. He had already changed his clothes, well that’s expected, last time Dream saw George he had no clothes on. His eyes notice his structure before his expression. His body was sitting straight up, almost as if he was on alert. Then Dream considers his expression, his face resembled the same face Dream had in the kitchen. Pure fear. His eyes then dart to Sapnap, who doesn’t have a charming smirk or a fearful frown, but rather a caring face of a friend who is worried. Sapnap also was sitting straight up, although he was sitting on the edge of the couch unlike George. He was well put together, his hair was obviously combed through, and his clothes looked planned. _He is always one to be prepared._ Silence falls, and the air stiffens, Dream could’ve sworn he was able to taste it. 

“Are you okay?” Sapnap beams lightly. 

“I- y-yes” Dream couldn’t think. He was so confused. “I think I’m still waking up.” 

“I think so too, I won’t joke about it if you guys don’t want me to, I just, I-i” Sapnap was stuttering too. “We always have joked about that stuff. Maybe I took it too far. I’m sorry I didn’t think it was a big deal.” Sapnap was word vomiting. 

“Okay wait, hold on Sapnap. Still dumb, back up some.” Dream cuts him off. 

Sapnap sighs trying to collect his words. “Last night, you know the dares I made you do? The both of you…” Sapnap seems almost ashamed. It all came flooding back to him, the dares. Dream sighs, he was hoping he could avoid this conversation.

“Look Sapnap,” Dream considered letting it all out. He peered at George only to see a more fearful face than before, also slightly red. _I can’t, George looks like I’m about to kill his family._ “It’s fine it obviously meant nothing. You know us, we joke too far sometimes. Uh, not that it was too far, it was unexpected but it was fine.” Dream was getting nervous. “I can’t speak for George but I’m sure he is fine with it too. George?” Dream knew he shouldn’t have averted Sapnap’s attention to George but he didn’t want to say things he’d regret. _I lack self control with him. It’s going to find its way out anyways. I should tell him. But I can’t without talking to George. I shouldn’t._ Dream’s mind was faster than his speedruns. Part of him felt like it was cracking apart, slowly. But George, he makes it all better. _George makes me forget. He makes me feel. Everything else doesn’t matter when I’m with him._ Dream was always told he can’t run from his problems. _Drista always cared, she wants the best for me. She tries. She’s always been there for me._ It feels as if his heart dropped. He hated thinking about this.

Dream tries to reel himself back into the conversation. 

“No Sapnap, you’re fine Dream’s right. It meant nothing.” George put a hand on Sapnap’s shoulder. Sapnap looked stressed. 

“I guess,” He paused, “I’m just missing home.” 

“I think we all are, even Dream.” George answers. No one speaks, they are almost stuck in place. Dream makes the first move and sits on the other side of the couch next to George and Sapnap. George relaxed himself and sunk into the couch. Sapnap followed. 

“Let’s relax for a little. What do you guys do to relax?” Dream asks the two. _I just want them to have a good day._

“If I’m honest, sleeping” George says.

“I don’t even know, I don’t do anything.” Sapnap says.

“I have a suggestion.” The two other boys look at Dream. “This is going to sound so dumb. But you know like the joke we had where once we all met up we would cuddle and watch tv?”

The others nod, Dream even catches a slight grin from Sapnap. “Well, cuddling always helped me. At least when I had someone to cuddle.” Dream chuckles. 

“Like actually cuddle?” Sapnap questions, about to laugh. 

“I mean yeah, unless you guys don’t want to of course.” Dream adds. 

“Wow I would’ve never guessed Dream. You’re such a softy, cuddling with your friends” George jokes. George was joking but part of that made Dream want to say ‘but you already know that, you’re a cuddler too’, he didn’t. Dream felt slight sadness for a moment. _I want to be able to act freely around both of them._ Dream knew he could if he wanted, but it didn’t seem right. _I just want to be able to embrace George in the presence of Sapnap. Ugh, I sound like a creep._

To Dream’s surprise they agree. They decide with having George on one end, Dream in the middle, and Sapnap on the other. Dream just wanted to be sure he could cuddle George. They sat up, Sapnap on his usual end of the couch leaned on Dream, resting his head on Dream’s shoulder. Dream let himself rest more into the couch, supporting both his friends. George was resembling Sapnap, just on the other side of Dream. Even though Dream was kinda stuck in the middle of the two, he felt at peace. They all seemed very comfortable. _I’m glad we are close enough to do this, now I can relax and get my mind off things._ They played some random comedy movie that just came out. It didn’t matter to Dream. He eventually rested his head on top of George’s hoping Sapnap wouldn’t say anything. Dream wrapped his hand around George’s waist and enlaced their fingers where Sapnap couldn’t see them. Dream’s heart was fluttering. 

This is all he could ask for, cuddling with his best friends. 

Dream practically melted into George. Hell, he melted for George. George seemed to find comfort in his arms as well, as Dream could feel him start to relax. The movie was watched in silence, other than light laughs throughout. Dream would often shift his hand to around George’s waist, to holding his hand, sometimes he does both. Other than that their position remained the same. Sapnap would often shuffle, but he kept his main position throughout the movie. 

Dream watched the movie for a bit, then ended up zoning out. Dream’s mind wondered, thinking about Sapnap and all the great moments they’ve had together. _Man what would I do without this guy?_ Dream wonders some more and thinks about all his friends. _George, he’s such a big part of my life now._ He thought about George some more before facing his deep thoughts about this week. 

_He has to leave soon, sometime. So does Sapnap, although I know I can see him more. George lives oceans away. So far… He will be so far. How will I last._ Dream scratches the brim of the basket full of things he tries to forget. Not all is sad though. After all he is cuddling with possibly his two favorite people. Dream is usually good at staying positive. After a while Dream gets up. “I’m using the bathroom.” He feels the cold air hit both of his sides. Although he knew it was in his head, it felt as if one side was left colder. One side needed more. Dream notices the tv went to credits. _Eh good timing._ He does what he needs and looks at himself in the mirror. HIs hair is messy and his clothes were rushily put on. _When did I put on clothes? Did George put them on me? How did I not wake up?_ He ignores this and walks outside. 

“We should have a club night” Dream says out of the blue.

“Wha-“ Sapnap stops “I’m 19 Dream.”

“Noo not like a real club, that’s just asking for trouble. I mean like stay at my place, drink and have fun tonight.” He clarifies. Sapnap tilts his head, obviously thinking. George’s face was plain. No expression as Dream could tell. He studied the eldest again, his eyes seemed sharp and his emotions looked managed. 

“I mean..” George considers “Why not?” 

“Well we need alcohol don’t we?” Dream assumed Sapnap agreed.

“I have some.” Dream answers.

Sapnap looked like he was going to say something, but he closed his mouth and nodded. “Are we really getting drunk at.. “ George peers at his phone ”One pm?” 

Dream waits to answer considering what he should say. “Sure.” Dream probably should’ve done whatever George would’ve done since he is the only one who has actually been drunk. Dream drank before, but never enough to affect him. Dream knew Sapnap has also drank, but casually. He walked over to the kitchen, opening a cabinet that’s over the fridge. He grabbed two bottles. He walked back out and placed them on the table, then remembered the cups. 

As he was grabbing the cups he heard Sapnap comment “I’ve never had wine before.”

“Oh you’re going to be fine Sapnap.” He heard George joke.

“You should listen to George, Sap. After all he did get drunk on Karl’s stream.” Dream chuckles.

“Shut up Dream!” George shot back. He walks in and places the cups next to the two bottles. 

“Oh come on, George you told me you’ve downed a whole bottle before.” Dream was pushing it, in a friendly way of course. George looks away with no defense. Dream starts to open the bottles as Sapnap starts laughing. 

“A whole bottle? Damn George, no wonder you were acting so weird that stream.” Both Sapnap and Dream giggle while George huffs in frustration. 

Dream starts pouring everyone’s glass halfway. He then distributes them to each boy. They click their glasses together and drink. Dream chugs the whole glass and places it back on the table with a sigh. George did the same thing, although he was slower at drinking it. He finished and kept the glass in his hand. Dream looks at Sapnap who had only taken a small sip.

“You chug it?” He questions.

“Why not?” Dream replied. Sapnap shrugged and lifted the glass to his mouth again, letting the cup empty. They all just stare at each other for some time, not knowing what to do. 

“Well, are we drinking more or are you guys scared?” George teases, as he grabs the wine bottle and refills his glass, this time almost completely full. Dream chuckles and copies George, then hands the bottle to Sapnap. 

“You guys are crazy.” he says as he fills his cup the same as the other two. 

“Let’s race this one, first one done picks out what we do next.” Dream says. Without letting anyone answer, he starts counting, “Three, two… ONE!” He quickly puts the cup to his face and tries to chug the whole thing. This is more than Dream as ever drank, so he chokes a little. At last he finishes and sees George is already done. 

“What?? You drank so slow last cup!” Dream argues.

George giggles, “Dream I’ve done this way more than you.” Dream huffs with a grin, knowing he can’t hide from George. Sapnap finishes his cup.

“What the fuck, how do you do that so fast?” Sapnap says out of breath.

“Practice” George said winking. They all burst into laughter. Dream can feel himself start to chill out. 

“So what are we doing now, you get to pick.” Dream said, cockiness in the back of his throat. 

“Hmm” George puts a finger up to his chin in consideration. “How about truth or dare?” 

“Wow, last night, you legit made out with Dream, I’d love to see what you do drunk.” Sapnap says, unknowing of how gross that sounds. Dream starts wheezing trying to get a ’ew’ out but he couldn’t. 

They settle down and start playing, continuing their drinking. 

“Wow for not drinking wine, you sure are now.” Dream wasn’t sure if that made sense, but he said it anyways. 

Sapnap rolls his eyes. “Truth or dare then Dream?” 

Dream felt relaxed. “Dare”

“I dare you to chug the rest of that bottle.” Dream looked at the mainly empty bottle. 

“Ugh dude I’ll throw up.” Dream said. Although Dream argued he grabbed the bottle and started chugging it. It burned as he let it slide down his throat, not trying to taste it anymore. Dream finished it and dropped the bottle. It didn’t break thanks to the carpet. “Oh my god, it burns.” Dream said, coughing a little. 

“That’s what it should feel like.” George said slyly. 

Dream huffed and continued on. “Truth or dare George?” 

“Hmm truth.” he said.

“Did that makeout t-“ Dream stopped, he felt all fuzzy. _I shouldn’t say this._ “Did last night, t-turn you on?” Deep secrets and three drunk men don’t go well. 

“I-i” George stuttered. “Why would you ask that?” He started turning red. 

“Ahh Geoorge.” Sapnap says slowly. “George got turned on by Ddream!” 

“Oh my god.” George mutters, pouring more into his glass. “Truth or dare then?” George says looking at Dream while he sips wine. 

“Truth, you’re going to give me a bad dare.” Dream said confident. 

“Did the makeout really mean nothing to you?” George was teasing him, testing him? Both maybe. Before anyone could question George he added “It felt like you were kissing with intention, that’s all.” He tries to stay confident. 

Suddenly Dream is speechless. “Wh-a-“ Dream pauses. _We are all drunk._ Dream leans over to George and whispers in his ear. “You know the answer to that you tease.” Dream’s words were sharp. “How I’d love to mark you as mine, right in front of Sapnap. How I’d love to touch you right in front of him, make you stay quiet. Make you my whore, Georgie. “ Dream was ruthless. He had nothing to lose, nothing he could think of. 

Dream sits in his original seat, with an innocent face as Sapnap and him make eye contact. “I might be tipsy, but I know that was something you didn’t want me to hear.”

Dream laughed, he looked at George. A pink tint growing on his cheeks as he stays frozen in place. “Truth or dare Sapnap?” Dream ignored them both. 

“Dare of course.” 

“I dare you to..” Dream didn’t know what to dare. “Hmm I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with someone.” He chuckles at the childish game. 

“Bet. Do I get to choose who?” Sapnap seemed confident. It’s probably the wine. Dream nodded, skeptical. “George.” Those words hit Dream like a truck. _George??_ Dream didn’t think he would do it. _I guess drinks makes everyone wilder._ Dream shot George a powerful look. A ‘don’t try anything’ look. 

Sapnap leads George over to the bathroom. “The bathroom?” Dream questions. 

“Do you see a closet big enough for the both of us? And moving room, of course.” Sassnap said. Dream wasn’t sure if he meant it in that way, but boy did he take it that way. His blood boiled. _Moving room? For what moving?_ Dream grabbed the half empty bottle and poured more in his cup, aggressively. After he finished the cup he just poured, he got up and grabbed another bottle from the kitchen. _I guess stocking up was a good idea._ Dream sighed. _Secrets are out tonight I guess._ He looks at the clock. _It’s only been a couple minutes. I should listen at the door. I should spy._ Dream creeps up to the door of the bathroom, and tries to listen. 

“Do you know why I picked you.” He hears Sapnap ask.

“N-no why did you.” Dream builds his tension. 

“To make Dream jealous of course.” Sapnap giggled “He acts like he owns you. He is so overprotective.” The hair on the back of Dream’s neck stood up.

“He dose not.” George denies. 

“Yes he does George, the fact you’re denying it proves it. You’ve got him wrapped around your finger.” 

“W-what does that even mean?” George acts oblivious. 

“You can get him to do whatever you want. He’s always been like this with you.” No one else speaks, so Dream figures someone did something visual. _George probably rolled his eyes. I hate to admit it, but I Have been this way with George. It’s just always sucked seeing him not get his way._ Dream sighed, he went and sat back down. 

After a couple more minutes of Dream sipping his cup, he gets up. “Okay you two, times up” Dream tried to sound emotionless. The door swings open and they are also emotionless. _Shit they knew I would try to read them._ “You guys look dead, what did you do?” Dream asks, trying to get them to spill.

“Hmm I don’t think we should tell you.” Sassnap comes back, and says again. Dream rolled his eyes, he couldn’t fight it anymore.

“I think you should.” He sounded kind of demanding. He glared at Sapnap who looked at George and cracked a smile. “Dude. What did you do in there?” This time, Dream was playful. _He’s just trying to make me jealous._

“We were just talking Dream, just talking about how fun this trip is.” George butted in. 

“I think we’ve all used that one.” He chuckled softly. 

“That’s all we did, Dream chill out. I didn’t make out with him or anything” Sapnap mocks.

“If I find out you guys are lying… I swear” Dream’s tone sounded serious and mad. He didn’t mean for it to sound like that. _Maybe, it’s the wine’s fault._ They stumble back to their original seats on the floor. 

“Truth or dare, George?” 

“Hm” George pretends to think about his decision. “Dare” Dream feels something suspicious as Sapnap cracks a smile. 

“Kiss me.” Dream shot up, tilting his head in disbelief. 

“What” Dream shouted. 

“That’s his dare, to kiss me. Is there a problem?” 

Dream wanted to scream ‘yes there is a problem’ but he refrained. “George wouldn’t” He finally choked out, trying to seem chill. 

Once Dream said that George leaned into Sapnap and planted a very short and rough kiss on his lips, it seemed forced. “George!” He was shocked. _Don’t get jealous, it’s all an act._ Dream tries to calm down. He didn’t know what to do. He was frozen in place, probably with the dumbest look on his face too. Dumbfounded, he was dumbfounded. He sat there, for what felt like hours replaying the moment in his head. _God I’m so goddamn full of it. Sapnap doesn’t even know about me and George. It’s all just a joke to him._ Dream tried to find an excuse. _Plus, we never said we were exclusive. We never said we were anything._ Dream’s stomach drops. 

“D-dream?” Dream realized George was talking to him. He shot George a ‘tf’ look and said “Wow, George and Sap. The fans will go crazy over that.” He tries to tease. “Let’s move on, and continue the game.” Dream accidentally let his words get sharp and flat. 

“T-truth or dare Dream?” George slurred. His face was entwined with confusion. 

“Dare” Dream tried to ignore it. 

“I dare you to sit still for two minutes. Straight.” His dare seemed planned thought out. 

Dream was confused now. “Wha- okay easy” 

“This means no moving your arms, shifting your position, nothing but breathing and blinking. Not even talking. Until Sapnap calls time.” George had a newfound confidence. Dream nods as he watches Sapnap start the timer on his phone. 

Dream thought this was going to be easy. He was sitting ‘criss cross’ as George stumbles over to him. Dream’s breath hitched as George plopped himself on Dream’s lap. 

This is not what Dream was expecting, but he couldn’t say anything. George continued, putting his hands around Dream’s neck, almost as if he was hugging him, Dream shivered. They made eye contact and George went to his ear. His breath reeked of alcohol. “Dream. You get so jealous. You need to relaxxx.” He was slurring all his words. Dream feels George run his hand down his chest.

Dream couldn’t move, he needs to. He can’t stay still. “It was just a kiss Dream.” George purred. 

“George..” Dream said slowly. 

“Ah ah ah no talking.” he said louder. Dream parted his lips to argue but realized it’s no hope, he closed them. “Mhm so you want to touch me?” George pauses. “You want to use me don’t you. Right in front of Sapnap? You perv.” George lets out a small laugh in Dream’s ear. Dream could tell he was trying to sound thought out, but he stuttered and slurred his words together. 

“Mm”

“No Talking.” George was stern. “You have to be quiet. Can’t let Sapnap hear. You can’t touch me if I don’t let you. I’ll tease you all night.” It’s like George knew Dream was thinking ‘you wouldn’t’ because he added “ watch me.” George’s voice sounded giggly, as he talked. 

“Time George.” Sapnap said. 

George sighed and got off Dream, returning to his seat. Dream’s face seemed like fire. He wanted to say so much, so much. He kept it in for now. 

“Truth or d-dare Sapnap?” 

“Truth” 

“What did you do in that bathroom?” Dream pressured him again. 

“Dude you’re still on this? Okay fine, I’ll tell you. We planned to make you jealous. We planned the kiss to see your reaction, and you sitting still while George did that. We were testing if you’d do anything George asked. You’re always so overprotective of George, we thought it would be funny.” Sapnap admits. 

“Not very funny” Dream mumbles, looking away. Dream couldn’t think straight. 

“Truth or dare Dream?” Sapnap moves on.

“Uh- dare” he spits out. 

Sapnap sighs and slurs out, “I dare you to get revenge, on me or George.” If Dream was a dog, his ears would’ve just perked up. 

Dream smiled. _What to do, what to do?_ Dream gets up and leads George to the kitchen where Sapnap couldn’t see them. 

“Hm watch you huh?” Dream took control. George practically shrunk under Dream’s piercing gaze. “You kissed Sapnap, just to get me jealous. You kiss him, yet last night you were screaming My name.” Dream tried to make his words sharp, but he heard himself string words together. Dream was being a smartass. Dream pulls George into an aggressive kiss, pushing George into his chest. George, of course let him. Dream tried to push his tongue to George’s mouth, but was denied. Dream moved them back until George was against some cabinets so he couldn’t go back anymore. He tried to push his tongue in George’s mouth once again but was denied, of course. Dream was done, He pushed his knee in-between George’s legs. George released a soft moan, it came out more muffled thanks to the kiss. Dream then shoved his tongue in George’s mouth. George turned needy, his kisses getting sloppier. Until he pushes Dream off him. 

“You’re drunk” he chokes out. His cheeks were tinted with pink again, matching his lips. 

“As you are.” Dream remarks. They separate and Dream leaves the kitchen. 

“Uhh what did you guys do?” Sapnap asked.

“Nothing of your concern.” Dream said sharp and fast. Dream sits down and pours each boy more in their glass. George then walks out of the kitchen, you could tell he tried to put himself together after what happened, instead he looked rough. His hair was still messy, and face was still pink. George sits down and they continue. “George,” George’s eyes shoot up to Dream’s “Truth or dare?”

“T-truth” 

“You’re no fun! Whatever,” Dream was whiny. “Who is your favorite, me or Sapnap?”

George shifted under Dream’s view. “Sorry Sap, I guess Dream is my favorite.” George said with some hesitation. Dream gave George a loving smile. From the corner of his eyes he could see George smile too, his face growing red. 

“Truth or dare Sapnap?” George said, wasting no time. 

“Dare” 

“Hm I dare you, to do seven minutes in heaven with Dream.” George smirked. 

“Oh god,” Sapnap said under his breath as he got up. Dream follows Sapnap to the bathroom. “You’re not going to beat me up or anything right?”

“Bro what the fuck, of course not” Dream tried to focus on Sapnap. “It’s an act. Well some of it. I’m not mad at you dude, it’s just to give me a reason to tease George. He’s so easy to embarrass.” He tries his best not to stammer. 

Sapnap drops his shoulders. “Oh my god dude. You scared me. You’re hard to read when you’re drunk bro.” Dream chuckles. “George is so easy to embarrass though, I told him when he was in here with me, that he’s got you under his power and he turned bright red and denied it.”

“I know, I was listening at the door.” Dream admits not thinking.

“Bro.” Sapnap pauses. “That ruins the whole privacy thing. Oh well I guess.” They both chuckle. 

“We should plan something too.” Dream says excitingly. “George won’t have the balls to stop us, especially with what I’m planning.”

“Yes! Share ideas then.” Sapnap raised an eyebrow.

“George didn’t even blush when he kissed you, which means he’s more embarrassed by me.”

“It’s because you play so much. I don’t know what you did in that kitchen, but god did he look shocked.” Sapnap says. 

Dream giggles ignoring Sapnap, “We should make every dare and truth like sexual, boy he’d get so red.”

“He so would, what are some dare ideas?” They sit in silence for a couple seconds before Dream responds. 

“Well we could use your guy’s idea of sitting still, I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting George to do that.”

“Yeah, and we could make the rules more strict, last night did he kiss you back?”

“Of course” Dream slurs with confidence. 

“Then that could be a rule, don’t kiss back and I’ll make a big deal about it.”

Dream nods in agreement. “We could try to make him jealous?”

“We could kiss? The face you made after he kissed me was golden. It was hilarious how shocked you were.”

“Okay, and make all the truths about something he’d have trouble answering. It doesn’t have to be sexual, just make him embarrassed.”

“Time’s up losers!” Yells George. Sapnap nods at Dream and they both emerge. 

“Boy that sex was good” Sapnap says out of the blue. Dream couldn’t hold it in, he started wheezing. Like the wheezing he did when George trapped him, in ‘his trap’. George rolled his eyes and scoffed. Dream took a sip of wine to calm himself. 

“Truth or dare George?” Sapnap said.

“Uhm dare I guess.” George says.

“I dare you to sit still for three minutes, no talking, no moving your arms, nothing.” Sapnap was going all in. 

Dream grinned, “I can help you with this Sap.” Dream could see his eyes widen. 

“Wait n-“ George tried to say before he was cut off. 

“No talking Georgie, you can start the time Sap.” Dream mocked. Dream let his actions speak as he sat in front of George and grabbed his chin.  
He made George look at him as he got closer to his lips. George looked, terrified. Dream pressed his lips gingerly to George, but quickly parted. 

“Ah ah ah Georgie, no kissing back.” 

Dream laughed when Sapnap added “OHH George is kissing back!” 

“Wha-“ 

George wants to protest but Dream cuts him off again, “Ah ah ah no talking, you know this, don’t keep breaking rules, it just adds thirty seconds to your time.” Dream says as George mini panicked.

Dream goes back to placing small gentle kisses on George’s mouth, except they weren’t returned. Dream didn’t even care. He moves around his face, on his nose, his forehead. It worked, Dream could hear George breathing heavy. He started to whisper in George’s ear, as he blotted his words. “You must be trying so hard not to move, so hard. Go on, do it Georgie. Talk, kiss me back. It’ll add more time, but who cares.” Dream was grinning so hard. 

George hitches his breath as if he was going to talk, but he stayed silent. “Hm fine then, I’ll just be more of a tease.” Dream parted from George, he could smell the wine on George still, it being stronger now. _I know Sap’s gonna do this favor, he’ll know not to call time._ They made eye contact, Dream was loving this. He went to whisper to George one more time to clarify. “When I said I was going to make you stay quiet I meant it. Don’t make A. Sound.” He tried to sound harsh. 

“Sapnap you might wanna close your eyes.” Dream said grinning at George who stayed still, in fear. 

“Wha-“ Sapnap said before stopping and keeping quiet. Dream started laying small kisses on George’s mouth again. This time though, Dream felt George kiss him back, just the slightest bit. 

“George, stop kissing me back bro. It just adds to your time”

“Oh my god he called you bro, while kissing you. Bro-zoned” Sapnap was joking, although it was too close to home. 

Dream goes back to kissing George, slowly lowering to his neck. George probably could feel Dream’s grin on his skin. Dream kissed his neck, until of course, he found the spot. He heard George gasp as he started sucking there. He decided to let it go unnoticed. 

George must have though he could get away with more, he put his head back and started to whisper. 

Faint whispering of Dream’s name could be heard. Dream turned a blind eye and bit down. 

“Dream!” George lets out. Dream immediately pushes away. George says nothing else, just quietly stares into Dream’s eye. Dream was waiting George out. 

“I- I didn’t me-“ 

“You didn’t mean to? You practically screamed.” Dream argued softly. 

“No I didn’t.” George mumbled looking down. 

“What did you say?” Dream says sternly “I couldn’t hear you.” 

“Okay okay time.” Sapnap called. Dream sighs and moves to sit in the middle of the two. 

“Your turn Georgie.” Dream mocks. 

“Truth or dare Dream?” George tries to sound intimidating but fails, continuing to slur his words.

“Truth” Dream says with a caring grin. 

“Of course you’d pick that, after what you just did…” George giggles “You have to answer this honestly, did you enjoy that?”

Dream shakes his head “Maybe, you made it so funny.” George returns a confused look. “You get red just when we make eye contact.” George looked away. 

“Truth or dare George?” Dream continues.

“Ask Sapnap, he’s just been sitting there!” George points to Sapnap. 

“He doesn’t mind George just pick.” 

“I’m Not picking dare after that, truth.” George sounded planned out. 

“What would’ve you done, just then, if you could’ve moved. Or talked?” Dream was getting personal.

“Pushed you off of me of course.” George answered swiftly. 

“Would you really?” Dream questions “You have to be truthful.”

“I would’ve,” George pauses “I would’ve stopped you.” He justifies his answer, “Even if I were to do something. Which I wouldn’t have!! I wouldn’t do it in front of Sapnap.” 

“Really, your best friend for how long? Who has already seen us makeout, you legit kissed him earlier, and who watched as you made me stay still?” Dream was smiling. 

George didn’t answer. “Truth or dare Sapnap?” 

“Truth” Sapnap answers casually. 

“Why are you just fine with not being asked, I’m getting picked so much and you aren’t saying anything.” 

‘I think it’s entertaining watching you guys tease each other.” Sapnap said with a slight grin. 

“George rolled his eyes. 

“Truth or dare Dream?” Sapnap asked.

“Dare”

“Now, you kiss me.” He said plainly. 

“Bro bet!” Dream tried to sound excited. 

“Whatever” George sighed. 

The two lean in and Dream’s lips hit Sapnap’s. It doesn’t feel the same as George, but Dream had to make it seem like it does. He pulls Sapnap in, them pressing together more. Getting closer than George and Dream had minutes before. Dream wasn’t to dare try anything more than kiss, he didn’t know where Sapnap stood. They kiss for a little longer, and pull away. They act as if they were out of breath.

Dream looked at George who had his mouth, wide open. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Dream teases. 

“What the fuck?” was all George said. 

“Truth or dare George?” Dream asked. 

“BrO pick Sapnap, you’re asking me so much!” After Dream and Sapnap sit in silence, he gives in. “Dare I guess.”

“Seven minutes in heaven with me.” Dream said. 

“Wha-“

“We have all gone with each other, except for us, it’s only fair.” 

“Fine” George said with confidence. 

George led Dream in the bathroom and locked it. 

“So what are we gonna do in here?” Dream innocently asks.

“I’ll be getting my revenge.” George says short and sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I'm very sorry if the notes are half assed I said I was going to post this today but I forgot I had in person school and a meet so it is very late for me, I also realized that I should've put time and time zone cuz ya know. I hope you liked this chapter, it was a very interesting thing to write. Also very sorry if there are spelling, grammar mistakes I legit can't read all of this without almost falling asleep (does that mean its boring? lmao) PLEASE feel free to give me advice and tell me what you liked/ what you didn't!


	12. Reprisal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro I actually ended up rewriting the revenge part because I didn't make it interesting and people were excited about it lmfao I hope you like it.

“What exactly is my ‘revenge’ Georgie?” Dream entertains the thought.

George didn’t reply, and let Dream’s words hang in the air. After some time George grabbed Dream’s hand. Dream was visually confused. George then softly pulled him to his chest. George let their faces stay just inches apart until Dream speaks, “Georgie, this is the revenge?” George kissed Dream gently. Very gentle in fact, Dream still kissed back. George laid small pecks on Dream’s lips, every so often holding the kiss out. George wrapped his arms around Dream’s neck and pressed his chest to Dream’s. _George is being Very gentle right now. I kinda love it._ Dream felt himself getting hard. “Georgie” Dream hummed, “revenge is supposed to be harsh.” 

This time, George responds “oh Clay, just stop talking.” George separated their heads to look at Dream. He stayed silent and let George carry on. 

George starts to take off Dream’s shirt, “We don’t have time,” Dream breathed. 

“You really think Sapnap will call time?” George fired back. Dream thought about it and shrugged. George takes off Dream’s shirt fully, and tries to take off his own, still placing gingerly kisses on Dream. 

“Here” Dream took George’s shirt off for him. Instead of kissing Dream, George embraced him in a deep hug, holding him tight. “Georgie, why are you being so soft?” 

“Clay, I love hugging you.” was all George said. George buried his face in Dream’s collarbone. _I can feel his smile on my skin._ Dream smiled too. Dream hugged George longer, letting him decide when they parted from the hug. George knew this, as he started placing soft kisses on Dream’s shoulder. He slowly moved to the bottom of Dream’s neck. _George is so collected right now._ George starts sucking on one part in particular, when Dream gasped.

“Georgie” He breathes deep. “Last time you did this you were so needy and sloppy. How’d you switch up?” Dream asked knowing he probably wasn’t going to get an answer. 

“Oh you know, I’ve been thinking ‘bout it.” he teases. Dream raised his head looking at the ceiling, giving George more access to his neck. 

George continued until he worked his way to the top of his neck, at least as far as he could reach. “Need help?” Dream asked with a chuckle. 

“Mhm” George hummed. Dream grabbed George’s legs and held him up, George’s legs on both sides of Dream. They pressed their chests together so George didn’t fall. George was now taller, and Dream looked up again. George remained calm and precise as he kissed up Dream’s neck. Dream would feel George press his crotch against his every so often, but he didn’t say anything. George stayed in one spot, below Dream’s ear on his neck. He sucked on it for a bit, then would lick it. His tongue being kind and soft. 

“Dream?” George asked. 

“Hm yes Georgie?”

“Look in the mirror.” George said with a grin. Dream shuffled to the mirror, still holding George. 

“George!” George starts giggling. “How am I supposed to hide this?” Dream couldn’t tell if he loved them or hated them. Dream studied his neck once again in the mirror. Two dark bruises are clearly visible, one at the base of his neck by his collarbone, the other where George previously had been licking. 

“You like ‘em?” George acts innocent. 

“I can’t tell,” Dream answers honestly. “How am I going to hide this from Sapnap?”

“Hm I don’t know, maybe he won’t notice?”

“They are dark purple George, they are so obvious.” He was thinking “How did you learn to do this?” 

“Like I said Clay, I’ve been thinking about it.” George plays 

“You don’t get experience from thinking, you have no one to test it on but me.” 

George scoffs “Like you’d know.” Dream looks at him with a skeptical face. “okay fine, I tested it on…” George paused “myself.” He looks down in shame, but since they are still chest to chest in Dream’s arms he just stared at the collar of Dream’s shirt. 

“Yourself?” Dream tried not to laugh.

“Yes dick, look.” George released his hands from Dream’s neck and pulled up his sweatshirt sleeve. Dream looked down and saw a dark bruise just like the ones on Dream’s neck. 

“You did not.” Dream accidentally let out a few laughs. George huffed in frustration and pulled his sleeve down. “I thought I could teach you George.” 

“oh” George said softly. 

“It’s fine George.” Dream said lifting George so he could sit on the counter top. Dream raised George’s chin almost completely up, and before George questioned him he started kissing down George’s neck. George let him, keeping his head up. Dream wanted to leave the same marks on George as he had, but every time he stayed in one spot for too long George would make him stop. 

“Mm Dream, move on.” He hummed. 

“Just let me do this.” Dream whined. 

“Uh no,” George said brattily. “Sapnap’s going to notice.”

“Then why’d you put them on me??” Dream asks. George stayed silent and let the blonde continue. 

“Clay,” George whispered in between his small whimpers. 

“Yes Georgie?” Dream said softly.

“Please” George paused. “Please touch me.” Dream smiled eagerly and slid the older off the counter.

‘I’ll let what you and Sapnap did slide, since I got my revenge.” Dream said, pulling down George’s pants and underwear, leaving him naked. “Get back up on the counter” He said.

George hopped up on the counter once again and opened his legs to expose himself to Dream. “You are so pretty baby.” He purrs. George gave him a needy smile back as Dream placed his hand on George. He stroked George a couple times before he teased, “You want my mouth pretty boy?” George swiftly nodded his head and tried to open his legs more, as they hit the counter. 

Dream lowered his head inches away from George. “You’re lucky I want to get this going, or I’d make you beg until you cry.” George arched his back slightly hearing Dream say this. 

Dream slowly put his tongue around George’s tip, licking his slit. Dream felt George arch his back even more as he gasped. “Mhfm Clay” George moaned. Dream put his lips around the brunette and started to slowly move up and down. George tried to rest his elbows on each side of the sink to relax. Dream picked up the pace. _Fuck his moaning is making me so hard._

George’s whimpering got louder as Dream went faster, until he parted from George. “Baby, you have to be quiet, bathrooms are echoey.”  
George barely shows any reaction he heard Dream, his face was filled with slight disappointment and lust.

‘J-just keep going.” He stuttered. Dream smiled at him once again and went back with his mouth. He kept his same pace as before, steadily increasing. Dream knew George was close when his moans started to get louder again. Instead of trying to tell George to be quieter again, he grabbed George’s boxers from the floor and held them up to George’s mouth. He couldn’t see George’s face but he knew George understood when he felt the brunette bite down on it. Dream swirled his tongue around George while he slightly hummed. George let out a loud muffled moan as he came into Dream’s mouth. 

As Dream swallowed he heard George breathing hard. “Oh fuck” He said almost in a whisper. “You’ve gotten better at that.” Dream looks up and sees the cute boy in front of him. His boxers were out of his mouth now and laying on his stomach.

“You were bout screaming, I had to get you quiet.” Dream said, pointing at George’s boxers. George smiled as he got off the counter.

“Counters are not that comfortable,” he says rubbing his back. Dream giggles and brings George in close. He was so hard now. They kiss delicately. Their kisses were rushed yet planned at the same time.

“Mh Georgie” Dream said, breaking their kiss.

“Yes Dreamie?” Dream chuckled at the cheesy nickname. 

“Are you ready?”

“I don’t think so.” George said as he tried to kiss Dream again.

Dream pulled away from George before they touched. “What?” He was confused. 

“I don’t think you deserve it.” George teased. Dream stood there shocked. _He’s cock blocking me? Are you serious?_

“But George I-“ Dream tries to protest.

George froze for a second, putting his pointer finger up to Dream’s lips. Dream didn’t know what he was doing. George, after a second whispered in Dream’s ear. “Follow my lead, and don’t disobey okay?” George sounded serious. Dream nodded. George started kissing him, but not gently anymore, just normal. He wrapped his hands around Dream’s neck and leaned forward, deepening the kiss. George laid his hand in the middle of Dream’s chest. Then George stopped and whispered again. “Hide your hickeys hun,” George walked away from Dream, grabbing his clothes and putting them on while he handed Dream his shirt. He swiftly put it on and watched as George swung the door open. 

Dream was shocked, Sapnap was sitting right outside the door. “We thought you might try and eavesdrop.” George was confident. 

“Is that why you guys were making out?” Sapnap laughed. 

“Dumbass we were faking it, we knew you were there.” George put a hand on his hip. 

Sapnap looked at Dream “unfair.” He got up and walked to the living room, George and Dream behind him. 

_How the hell am I supposed to hide two, not one two hickeys on my neck. George couldn’t even put them near each other. Plus I’m so hard. This is the second time George has left me hard in front of Sapnap!_ Dream sat down and awkwardly tilted his head downwards. _And of course the hickeys are on the side Sapnap sits on._

“Dude it’s already nine.” George looked at his phone. 

“I’m tired.” Dream said, trying to find a reason to leave. _He knows what I did to him last time, he wants it. Little whore._

“Already? You slept till like twelve.” Sapnap calls out. 

“Come on, Dream stay up a little longer?” George whines. 

“Til like when though?” Dream said rubbing his forehead. 

“Don’t be a baby let’s stay up until at least three.” Sapnap said.

 _That’s so long I’ll have to hide my neck. And my pants if I keep thinking about George._ “But that’s too longgg.” Dream stutters. 

He rolls his eyes and Sapnap speaks, “So what did you guys do when I wasn’t at the door?”

“Hm, planning against you.” George said with a slight giggle. 

“Surrreeee, are we even still playing truth or dare?” He questions.

“Let’s do something else we’ve been playing that like all day.” Dream says. 

“Okay, what should we play?” George asked. 

They sit in silence for awhile. “I don’t know a lot of party games.” Sapnap said. The two others agreed and they sat in silence for longer. 

“What about either truth or truth?” Sapnap says, “Me and my friends made that up when we would have sleepovers. That and dare or dare. It sounds kinda dumb but is more interesting than sleeping.” 

“So we just ask each other questions?” George asks. 

“Yep, if you want we can make the answers anonymous.”

“How would we do that?” Dream questions. 

“We could all change the contact numbers of each other and text the questioner.” Sapnap pauses looking confused, then continues “So like we would all have the same contact name for each other, so when we text each other we don’t know who it is. We can make a new group chat.”

Dream nods and smiles at Sapnap’s knowledge. They all change each other’s contact names to ‘j’ and make a group chat. 

“Okay, I’ll ask first and since there are only two other people I’ll answer too.” George said. “Have any of you lied tonight, in truth or dare?”

Dream types and sends it as two other texts pop up. One text reads no, the other yes. Dream looks down at his own response, yes. He knew George said yes so that means Sapnap said no. 

“What, two people have lied tonight?” Dream acts surprised.

“I’ll go next, do you have a crush right now?” Sapnap asks. 

Dream hesitates and texts a yes, unsure of what George would put. He sends it as two other texts pop up, both a yes. 

They all three look up, one eyebrow raised. 

Dream chuckles and asks next. “Do you like,” Dream shuts his mouth. Maybe they will both forget everything in the morning, hell maybe I will. “Are you kinky?” Dream rephrases. 

“Whoa Dream” Sapnap says. 

“Yolo” Dream said, cringing. He typed yes once again and saw the replies. A yes and a no. Well I know who the yes is. Dream tries not to laugh.

“You guys are crazy” George said “Do you know what might be fun?” George asks but continues before anyone answers. “To make the questions anonymous too, we can write down the question.” 

Sapnap and Dream agree and they start writing a question down on paper. They rip off each question and fold it to put them in a glass. “Won’t we be able to tell our handwriting?” Sapnap asks.

“I don’t know what your guys handwriting looks like.” George said.

“Oh right.” 

“I’ll pick and read the questions for each round.” Dream says. He shuffles his hand through the glass and reads it. “Have you ever kissed a boy, and liked it.” He chuckles and shakes his head. “You guys are stupid.” This time the other texts send before his, a no, a yes and his response: a yes. 

“What the hell.” Sapnap simply states. 

Dream pulls out another question and reads it again. “Would you date someone right now?” Dream yet again looks to his phone and types out a predictable response, three yeses appear. 

“Have you ever kept a huge secret from your best friend?” Dream looks at the paper in confusion. “What the hell are these questions. You guys suck.” Dream looks at his phone, a yes, a no, and of course a yes. 

‘We need good questions, not these borderline weird ones.” Sapnap laughs.  
“That was a flop”. Dream said huffing, laying on the ground.

“It’s so much more fun when you have good questions.” Sapnap says.

Dream almost forgot about his neck as he jolts up and tries to subtly hide his neck from Sapnap. George suppresses a giggle “Can we watch a movie and chill?”

“Sounds good to me” Sapnap said. They move the coffee table in the middle of the tv and the couch. “Who gets the couch tonight?”

“You can I guess.” George tells him. Sapnap smiles a thankful smile. Dream brings out two blankets and two pillows. 

“Here ya go.” Dream tossed George a blanket and pillow. 

“Thanks Dream.”

They sit in their sleeping spots and pick out a movie, it was another horror movie. They turn the lights off and lay down. After the movie’s climax Dream lifted himself up to peer at the couch. _He is out like a light._ Dream then looked back down to George who was looking back at him. George then turned and laid back down facing away from Dream. _The things I want to do to him right now._

“He’s out” Dream said, laying back down, this time closer to George. 

“Mhm we should be too, I’m tired.” 

Dream didn’t answer and cuddled George. Moving his hand down to George’s waist. George turned himself to face Dream. Their eyes meet and silence falls before Dream finds himself kissing the boy next to him. They were soft caring kisses, affectionate. Dream pulled George’s waist to touch with his as they continued kissing. 

“Mm Dream.” George said, pulling away.

“What Georgie?”

“Only kisses tonight.”

“Wwhhy?” Dream groans. 

“We are drunk. I don’t want to do anything drunk.”

Dream respected George’s boundaries and teased him. “Not even sooomme touching? I won’t do anything I swear.” He giggles. 

George relaxes his face and giggles with Dream not answering his question. They continue to kiss, waists together but nothing more. Dream’s tongue enters George’s mouth as he explores a place he knows too well. He takes his turn, then lets George have his. His tongue swirled through Dream’s mouth. They separate taking some breaths. Dream starts kissing George again and George started to softly bit Dream’s bottom lip.

Dream hummed at how gentle George is. “Can I please put one on you, it can be under your shirt.” Dream begs. 

George sighs “Sure Dream, why not. I was going to make you wait til Sapnap left.”

Dream smiles and starts kissing down the brunette’s neck. 

He gets down to George’s collarbone and pulls down his shirt. Dream starts sucking, imitating George. He often bit, but made sure to lick after giving George a break. 

“Hehe” Dream giggles. “It looks so good on you.” 

George looked down, “mh you think so?” 

“I think it’ll look even better on your neck, but I guess I have to wait.” Dream giggles. 

George smiles pecking Dream on the lips. George tried to pull away but Dream held him there for longer, eventually letting go. “Goodnight lovely.” He purrs.

“Goodnight Clay.” George said turning around, letting Dream’s arms wrap around him. Dream was trying to fall asleep. _I’m not going to lie, I’m disappointed I couldn’t punish him in front of Sapnap but maybe tomorrow._ Dream fell asleep with a smile, thinking about the day ahead of them.

Dream woke up to George gingerly kissing Dream around his face. 

“Mhm” Dream groaned, he had a huge headache.

“Good morning sunshine.” George said happily.

“Mhfm morning” Dream said, kissing George’s lips. He sat up, the living room filled with sunlight. He looked behind him to see Sapnap still passed out on the couch. 

“He is still asleep? He fell asleep first.” Dream states.

“Mm yeah, he did.” George replies, continuing to kiss Dream.

“Trying to make up for what you did last night?” Dream said trying to cover his eyes from the light in the room. It only made his head hurt more.

“Hm?” George simply says, getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

“Do you remember?” Dream asks.

“Hm? Oh yeah of course. How could I forget?” George says coming out of the kitchen with some water. “Here hun, this will help with your headache.”

“How’d you know?”

“I could tell by your face, plus headaches are common with hangovers.” 

“Right” Dream remembers. “How are you not in pain right now.”

“I’ve never really had bad hangovers, plus I’ve been up for a while and been drinking some water. I also ordered some food, it’s on the way.” 

“Ugh, life saver.” Dream praised. Dream looks at George and sees his smile, it’s warm and welcoming.

“So, todays the last full day Sap’s going to be here.” George says, his smile fading.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Dream says drinking his water. “Don’t worry George, we will be able to meet all together again soon.” George nods and they hear Sapnap shift behind them.

“Missing me already?” He says groggy. 

Dream chuckles. “Here you’re gonna need this.” He said as he handed his water to Sapnap. 

“Ah thanks.” Sapnap said simply as he sat up. Dream got up and got another water for himself as the doorbell rang.

“That’s the food.” George said.

‘I’ll get it” Dream said, walking toward the door and picking up the food at the doorstep. 

They open the bag and indulge. 

“So what are we doing today?” Sapnap says, finishing his food.

“Something fun, since it’s your last day.” Dream says already done with his food.

“It’s George’s too?” Sapnap questions

“His flight got canceled, he’s on the next flight out tho.” Dream was already planned out the lies for this moment. Sapnap nodded. “You should pick what we do today.” Dream suggests not thinking about the options.

“Well, I think it would be fun to go swimming with you all, plus it’s Florida so it’s nice.” Sapnap said. 

“Oh yeah! That will be fun! Let’s do it, I know a beach we can go to.” Dream says giving Sapnap a friendly grin. 

Dream saw George shift in his place uncomfortably, but decided to ask about it in private. “We can leave in an hour, so you guys have time to get ready!” Dream said.

The two others nodded and stood up while they watched as Sapnap went into his room. “Dream” George said.

“Yeah?” 

“The hickeys.” His voice drops down to a whisper. Dream stops moving and realizes. They both have hickeys and they are going to a beach. 

“Oh n-“ Dream tries to say before he gets cut off.

“We have to find out how to hide them.” George says. “Plus I have one on my arm” He finishes shyly.

Dream chuckles, “Well…” Dream was thinking. “Are there any good excuses?” 

“For both of us? That we both coincidentally got multiple spots that so happens to look like hickeys?” George seemed stressed.

“Look, relax we will figure something out. If we can’t, then we can just come clean. I mean Sapnap is our best friend he will understand.” Dream says pulling George into a hug.

George graciously lets Dream hug him. “I don’t know if I’m ready. He would ask so many questions and we are here in person so I can’t just ignore him.” 

Dream’s felt like a softy when we melted into George. “Okay baby, don’t worry nothing is being said if you don’t want it to. My sister has some makeup she’s left at my house, maybe that will work?” Dream said threading his fingers through George’s hair.

“Mm let’s try it.” George said letting his head rest on Dream’s chest. Dream goes to pull away from the hug but George stops him. “Wait, no. Can we just stay here for a little?” Dream gained the biggest smile as he led them to sit on the couch, George on Dream’s lap as he still had his head on Dream’s chest and Dream’s fingers through his hair.

Dream comforted the older, running his fingers through his tangled hair and rubbing his back. “I love you” Dream whispers.

“I love you too.” George whispered back. Dream suppressed his giggle and held the boy tighter. After some time George looked up, “We should probably test the makeup now.”

Dream nodded and squeezed George before he let him climb out of his lap. They both headed toward the bathroom and Dream grabbed a bag and led them both to his room. “Okay, so I guess this is waterproof so I should be fine at the beach.” Dream said analyzing the bottle. 

Dream took the lid off and put some on his finger. He went to a mirror in his room and carefully covered the purple bruises on his neck. “Here,” He said as he tossed the bottle to George.

George copied Dream and started to put some on his arm but then noticed the shade. “Clay, this doesn’t match my skin, It’s too dark.” Dream strode over to George on his bed and looked for himself. 

“Hm well it’s not that far off, I think I’ll be fine.”

George looks up at Dream and nods. He then continues to cover his arm and his chest. “There.” George said, looking at himself In the mirror making sure everything was covered. “Oh, also I didn’t bring any swim trunks, do you have some?”

“Yeah of course.” Dream giggles at the thought of George wearing his swim trunks, how good he would look in them. _Fuck._

“Hey Dream a-“ Sapnap cuts off when he walks into Dream’s room. “Oh hey George what are you doing?”

“I’m getting swimming trunks from Dream.” George said facing the door. 

“Are you guys ready then?”

“I think so, let’s go!” Dream said excitingly. 

“It’s so hot out.” 

“No it’s not George, it’s nice, just the right temperature.” Dream chuckles, and Sapnap joins In. 

“If it’s so hot out, then let’s go in the water.” Sapnap suggested. Sapnap leads them to the shore line and they walk into the slight waves. They were at the part of the beach where there were very few people, away from the crowd. They got up to elbow level In the water and they stopped. 

“The water is quite cool today, mixes great with the sun.” Dream said.

“It is nice.” George replies. 

They stay in the water for what felt like, and what probably was like hours. At some points they would chill out and talk about random stuff, bursting out in giggles at the weirdest stuff, and the other times they would play around, splashing water around and playing childish water games like tag. This day was refreshing for them, after a busy week they ended it off well. Soon the sky was growing darker and they were getting hungry. They decide to end the day and go back to Dream’s house to order food. It wasn’t anything fancy, just something basic. 

“The beach is so basic, yet that was so much fun.” Sapnap said, chowing down on his dinner. 

“Mhm” Dream, tries to say through his chewing. 

“After that I’m so tired.” George said. “We should probably shower too.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Sapnap said. “Can we all sleep in the living room again, it was fun last night.” 

“Yeah of course.” Dream said excited. 

“Well I’m going to go shower so I can get ready for bed.” Sapnap said getting up.

“Same.” George said as he also got up. Dream followed George to his room and started rummaging through some drawers. “What are you going?” George asks. 

“Do you want some of my clothes?” Dream asked as he pulled out a sweatshirt, boxers, and some shorts. 

‘Hm sure!” George said with a smile.

Dream grabbed clothes for himself too as he went into the bathroom with George.

“Taking the trip with me huh?” George asks.

“Well I need a shower too.” Dream says getting undressed. “There’s nothing you haven’t seen anyways.” Dream saw George blush as he turned away and started undressing as well. “You want a hot or cold shower baby?”

“Warm please.” George said softly.

Dream turned on the shower and felt it a few times before he gestured George in first. Dream walked in after and faced George. He gives him a smile before he grabs a bottle and puts shampoo on his hand. He then starts to spread the shampoo through the brunette’s hair. 

“Mhm” George said, closing his eyes. 

“Does it feel good?” Dream asked. “You seem to like it when I play with your hair.” George said nothing and Dream continued to wash his hair. Dream went to grab the third bottle when George stopped him.

“Wait” George grabs the first bottle, and copies Dream’s actions. He pulls him under the water and reaches on his tippy toes to wash out Dream’s hair. 

Dream giggles and lowers himself slightly so George could reach better. They make eye contact and George gives him a thankful smile. 

‘Here Georgie,” Dream says as he pulls George forward slightly so he’s back under the water. He grabs the last bottle and lathers George’s chest, then his arms, working his way down. He made sure his hands were light and caring on George’s skin. He gets down far enough and grazes George, making him gasp. Dream looked up at him with a goofy smile. 

George looked embarrassed at first but then his facial expression turned to the same goofy smile Dream had. Dream ran his hands through George’s body once again making sure to wash every part. He then gets down again and his time he fully puts his hand on George making him gasp again, louder. 

“Mm” Dream breathed as he started pumping slowly, letting the remaining soap cover him. 

“Dream” George whispered. 

“Yes, darling?” Dream said knowing he wasn’t asking anything. Dream chuckled and removed his hand. George let out a slight whimper and looked at Dream with confused eyes. “Do you want me?” Dream asked indirectly. 

“Mhm, yes of course.” George said in a whimper.

“Then wait til tonight, and you can have it.” Dream said as he started to spread soap around his own body.

George subconsciously took over for Dream while he protested. “Why not now?”

“We don’t have time hun, and if Sapnap walks into my room he’ll know we are both in here.” George made a pouting face and continued washing Dream. Dream sighed and reached around George to turn the shower off. ‘Here,” Dream said, handing George his towel. George grabbed it and wrapped himself up in it, drying himself off and getting dressed as Dream was. 

They walk out to the living room grateful seeing it empty. They sit on the couch next to each other and Dream grabs the tv remote.

“What type of movie should we watch?” 

“We should let Sap pick.” George said.

“Sap says we should watch another horror movie!” Sapnap emerged from the darkened hallway leading to his room.

“Horror it is.” Dream said while he tossed the remote to Sapnap. He spends a few minutes scrolling through all the movies before settling on one.

They turn the light off and get in their sleeping positions just like the previous night. George and Dream were on the floor in front of the couch, and Sapnap was on the couch.

Dream waited the movie out, making little moves on George, making sure he would stay awake. Eventually the movie ended and Sapnap was asleep. He turned to George and whispered in his ear. “You wanna?”

George sits up and nods at Dream. He tries to take his hand and stand by but Dream keeps them down. 

“Hold on now,” He said with a light chuckle.

“Aren’t we going to your room?” George asked, confused.

Dream smiled and whispered to George again, “I told you I was going to make you stay quiet in front of Sapnap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eee the cliffhangers agaaaiinn.(I almost feel bad at this point, almost) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, when I go back through to rewrite in a few weeks this will probably be the chapter I focus on cuz the rough transitions ah, anyways PLEASE let me know what you liked/disliked!
> 
> P.S. would it be in peoples interest to add Sapnap to the smut? It would be indirectly but I could do it..


	13. Quiet

"Dream..." was all George said as he froze in place.

"That little revenge thing? Yeah I didn't forget, I've been waiting all day for this." Dream says. George stayed silent. "Clothes off. Now." Dream demands. George flinches at the sudden dominance but he obeys and strips.

"Good boy," Dream praises. He could see George slightly arch his back. "Are you going to be good tonight?" George needly nods. "Use your words George."

"Umh yes."

"Yes what George, say it and I'll touch you." Dream teases.

"Yes, Clay, I'll be a good boy." George said shyly as he shuffled toward Dream.

"Mhm that's what I want to hear."

Dream presses their lips together and George climbs on the edge of Dream's lap. Dream's kisses lead down to George's neck as he starts making dark bruises down his neck. As he ventures down George's neck his hand travels down to George's hard on. He gasps a little when Dream starts gently pumping him, like in the shower. George starts to moan from Dream's work, but then he stops.

"Clay." George whimpered.

"Do. Not. Wake up Sapnap. If you do you'll have to lie our way out of this, and you'll obviously get a punishment." Dream's words were clear and sharp.

George nodded and Dream continued, this time stroking George faster. Dream watched as the brunette fell into his mercy, throwing his head back and letting out tiny whimpers. George kept his noice at a low, but Dream felt George arch his back. He let go and George slumped into Dream.

"I was close!" He quietly argues.

"But I didn't want you coming, and you have to be a good boy for me." George opened his mouth ready to argue back, but he kept silent and closed his mouth. Dream parts from George and takes his own clothes off.

"Suck" Dream said, getting on his knees. George quickly complied and put his mouth on Dream. He groaned from the contact realizing he has to also be quiet. Dream could tell George was struggling from the awkward positioning, so he slights him off and moves so he is on his back propped up by his elbows. Dream looked at George and he went back down on Dream.

George quickened his pace as he hummed, making Dream throw his head back. "Fuck Georgie," He mutters barely audible. Dream grabbed the back of George's head with one of his hands, enlacing his fingers in his messy unkept hair. He kept his grip soft despite the strong urge to face fuck him. _I don't think I can stay quiet enough if I do that. Maybe that's the fun of it? Fuck it._ Dream tightened his grip on George and pushed his head down considerably more as he gags.

Dream bit his lip as he tightly closed his eyes. The temptation to moan out seemed inevitable. _Last time he was screaming, I doubt he'll be able to stay quiet._ Dream's mind fogged up as he felt George start to swirl his tongue around and his pace decrease. "This is your punishment not mine." Dream stated quietly as he took control of George's head once again. He led George's head up and down as he felt his release approaching.

He let out a choked back moan, still biting his bottom lip. He was so desperate to be quiet he guided George's head faster. He pulled George's head down once more, letting himself relax as he came in the shorter's mouth.

Dream raised his head when George swiftly came up, probably breathless as he chokes out, letting some of Dream fall down his chin. He chuckles and swipes up the remaining on George's chin, letting him kitty lick it clean.

"Very good." He breathes pecking George on the lips. George seemed to ignore his praise and shuffled uncomfortably. Dream decided it was time as he motioned George to get on his hands and knees, George eagerly obeys.

"What do you want?" Dream asked innocently, keeping his volume low.

"Not this again." George scoffed in annoyance.

"Well if you're not going to tell me I'll go to bed." Dream threatened.

"Clay, please." George avoided the question.

"Say it, or I won't know." Dream says, grazing his cock over George's ass. George pushed his ass back, probably in hopes it would hurry things up. "What are you doing?" Dream said with loving anger. Without thinking, he harshly slapped George's ass. It made a loud clap and George let out an even louder moan.

Both Dream and George stood frozen in place as they heard shuffling to their right. Dream whipped his head to see the outline of Sapnap on the couch. The room was dark other than the dim light of the tv. Dream drops his previously tense shoulders as Sapnap's shuffling ends and he shows no signs of being awake.

"Sapnap?" Dream blindly whispers. When silence covers the tension in the air he sighs. He moves from his original position; kneeling behind George who is still frozen on his hands and knees, to beside George. Dream's movements made George's head whip to the other side to meet Dream's face.

George tried to move and sit on his knees, but Dream denied any further movements. "Stay there," He growls. George freezes in place again with a face filled with fear and lust. "That was too close, little slut moaned after I slapped his ass. So needy yet wouldn't even tell me what he wants." Dream keeps his eye contact. George slightly whimpered as he kept quiet. Dream shook his head and got up, he looked behind him to see George give him a confused look. He ignored it as he walked to his bedroom.

Dream crouched to look under his bed to grab a bag never touched. Dream grabbed its contents and sighed happily while he stood back up. "Sluts get what they deserve." He mumbles to no one in particular but gasps when he feels a pair of cold hands press against his back.

"What?" George questioned, removing his hands when Dream whips his body to face him.

"Did I say you could follow me?" Dream asks, trying to not bring attention to what's in his hand.

George gulped, "n-no?" He said with hesitation.

"Then why did you move? I thought you said you would be good and tonight you've shown everything but that." George looked to the ground and said nothing. "Well, go back in there." Dream said almost softly, contradicting his usual commanding tone. George nodded and left the room. Dream smiled as he went to the other side of the bed, shuffling in the drawer and grabbing the bottle. The bottle had been hastily thrown in there after the previous use. He walked back out of his room and made his way through the dark living room.

"Here, sit up." Dream ordered. He wasn't close enough to entirely see George, but he could see an outline of him moving. He made his way to the makeshift bed in front of the couch, and sat next to George. He lays his hands on George's torso, adjusting him to the position Dream desired. George laid there as Dream fumbled with things it was too dark to see. George was laying back to the ground with his legs open. He was almost imitating a starfish except his hands were resting on his face, covering what Dream figured to be his embarrassment.

Dream finished his task and grabbed George's wrists pulling them up above his head before he reconsidered. "Actually, sit up for a second." He whispered into George's ear. He let George's hands drop as he grabbed them again, this time holding them behind his back. Dream grabbed the folded belt that was sitting in his lap and put it around George's wrists, keeping them together.

"A belt?" George questioned, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Just be patient baby." Dream was gentle. He finished lacing the belt so it was secure. "Lay down again."

"That's going to be so uncomfortable," George whined before he suddenly stopped and kept his silence.

Dream giggled. "You're learning." Dream grabbed the next thing on his lap and opened it. Letting the cold gooey liquid cover his fingers, he poured just a little, not wanting to use too much. He grinned as he brought his hand to George's very needy dick. George gasped and let out a slight moan, thankful for the contact.

Once he made sure the liquid was fully covering George, he grabbed the last thing that was in his lap. He held up the vibrator to let George get a good look at it before he slid it down George's dick.

"You just had that? Why?" George focuses on the wrong things.

Dream scoffs, "I've known about the type of people I like for a while." Dream says, hinting that he's known he likes boys for a while.

"Wha-" George tried to question Dream, but he turned on the vibrator.

"Of what I know, there's ten settings and it's pretty intense. This is only setting four." Dream tries to explain.

George arch his back as he squirmed uncomfortably over his tied arms. 'Wha- wha-t?" George mutters. Dream lets out a louder chuckle as he turns it up.

"Six." George squirmed even more, bending his knees trying to make friction with his cock.

"Seven, try and keep your legs straight." Dream says, enjoying the sight. George was whimpering as he twitched, trying his best to obey Dream and stay still.

"Eight, look at my baby doing so well and staying quiet." Dream praised. At this point George looked like he was about to bust, stilling digging his teeth into his bottom lip.

"D-dre-am, I'm go-nna- I'm c-close." George was barely coherent.

"Now there, be good, don't come." Dream teases. George lets out a semi loud groan as his eyes roll to the back of his head. "Be good and you'll get what you want, just don't come."

"C-cla-y" George stutters in a whisper. George's back arches again, and Dream could tell he was going to come, so he turned the setting down to two.

"You're so lucky, I just saved your ass." Dream scoffed.

George let out a loud whimper before he realized how loud it was. Dream shot him a nervous glare as they heard shifting once again. This time however, Dream took this to his advantage and turned the setting up all the way to ten. _Better test my luck now._

George immediately started squirming. "mpfh" he moaned quietly. Dream stared at Sapnap and didn't bother looking back over, but he figured he'd see the older slithering and biting his lip in pleasure. Sapnap continued shuffling, as he flipped over on the couch, now facing toward Dream and George. His face scrunched up, as if his eyes were daring to open. After a few seconds his face relaxed. Dream studied him in silence, he looked the same as the photos of him online, except he had grown out his stubble a little more. Sapnap's mouth twitched slightly, almost in the form of a smile. Dream squinted his eyes suspiciously, although he heard shuffling to the side of him. He graciously turned the setting to one, letting the brunette have a break so he could be in complete silence. George must have caught on because he stayed dead silent. Dream assumed he was watching him study the man on the couch.

The longer Dream stared the longer they sat in silence. Everyone stayed still. Dream decided he was asleep still and continued. "Watch it. He's facing us now whore." Dream whispered in George's ear as another warning.

"Oh- oh my g-god Clay," George said breathless. "P-pl-ease."

"What do you want?" Dream responded annoyed.

'P-plea-se, please let me come." George begs in a whisper.

"Why should I let you? After how bad you've been."

"I promise I'll be good this time, please." George was more desperate now.

"Hmm..." Dream pretends to be considering George's plea. "I think you need to beg more." Once he finished his sentence he turns the setting up to four.

"Please, Clay, I'll be good!" George tried to stay quiet. Dream wanted to prolong the end of his fun and turned the vibrator to three.

"ungh, Clay! Please, please let me come!" Dream turned the setting up, to four again.

"Yes" George said under his breath, as he started squirming once again.

"Beg more, maybe you'll get permission." Dream said as he turned it to five.

"Please, I'll be so good for you, I'll let you use me however you want. Just let me come, please!" This was the loudest whisper Dream has heard.

"However I want?" The vibrator went up to six.

"mhfh yes, yes however you want, whatever you wa-want." Dream smiled and the setting went up to nine. "Agh! Mm Dream, Clay, please! Please let me come I'm so c-close!" George back arched again.

"Wherever I want?" Dream pushed.

"uGh sure!"

"You can come now baby." Dream purrs into George's ear. George tries to cover his face in his shoulder as he lets out a muffled moan. George rolls his eyes again as he comes, making a mess on his stomach. His body goes limps, laying on his still tied together wrists.

"Pretty boy, wish you didn't try to cover your face." Dream says as he grabs a rag he had near him and wipes George off. George didn't respond as Dream took off the vibrator and lifted George up. He unbuckled the belt and let his arms free.

"Ugh, laying on my arms was so uncomfortable." George said as he stretched his shoulders out.

Dream takes George's face in his hands, cupping his cheeks. They made comfortable eye contact before they touched lips. Their kisses were gentle and slow. There was no rush as they started to make out. Dream shuffled George onto his lap, lips still connected.

"You want it now?" Dream asks breaking away from the timeless kisses.

"Mhm yes please." George says innocently. Dream squeezed his ass as he lifted George off his lap.

"This is where you really have to be good. Last time you were practically screaming, you gotta stay quiet."

"I might need the boxers." George admits as he gets on his hands and knees. Dream chuckled as he opened the lube once again and spread it on his fingers once again. He slipped two fingers in at once and George shuttered underneath him. George let his ass stick up in the air as his face rested on the floor.

"Oh my gosh Clay, in a hurry?" George muttered softly.

Dream giggled and ignored George, while he continued his work, scissoring him until he was ready for a third finger. He slowly added a third finger stopping his movements so George could get used to the size.

"M-mor-re" George said under his breath as he moved his hips so he was fucking himself on Dream's fingers.

"Be patient slut." Dream said with a sudden harshness in his voice. He continued his movements, stretching George out.

"Okay, come on, I'm ready." George said after a painfully long time of Dream taking his time. Dream scoffed but took his fingers out. George whimpered at the loss of contact as he fixed himself so he was back on his hands. Dream lubed himself up and put his tip at George's entrance.

"You think you're stretched enough to go right in?" Dream asks not wanting to hurt George.

"Oh my god, yes please, do it." George encourages, arching his back so his ass is more in the air. Dream is about to do as he was told before George stops him. "Wait, boxers, I won't be able to help myself." Dream watches as a pink tint finds its way to George's cheeks.

"Good boy," Dream says as he reaches to the side of him and grabs his own boxers since they were the closest. "Bite." George bit down at the cloth held in front of his mouth. Dream continues with what he was doing, and shoves himself almost completely in George. Thankfully George had the boxers in his mouth, though even with the cloth he let out a loud moan. Dream paused for a moment, his hips pressed against George's ass.

"Mph" Dream heard George try to say something, which was a sign to keep going. He slowly pulled out to his tip and paused again. Although this time he didn't wait for George to mumble something. He pushed in again, bottoming out. George let out another heavenly moan, this time quieter. He slowly started to increase his speed, pulling out less the faster he goes. Dream realized he was also moaning, although he didn't have anything to muffle his voice. He bites his lips trying to stop himself from making noise. _Man, if I wake up Sapnap, I'm never hearing the end of it, from George And Sapnap combined._ Dream focused back on pleasuring George, as he fixed his positioning and pulled out almost completely. He finds his hands to George's hips as he thrusts in.

"Ahgfh" Dream can only imagine how loud that would've been Without the boxers in George's mouth. Dream chuckles softly to himself, he succeeded in hitting George's favorite spot. He wastes no time, pulling out and trusting back in, hitting George's prostate over and over. Dream threw his head back, like before. He continued biting his lip to mask the groans coming out of him. George on the other hand was still loud, if he continued he would wake up Sapnap. Dream bottomed out, before he slowed down, only pulling out slightly before pushing back in. He took his time as he leaned his chest against George's back. Before he spoke, he took in the man under him. George's breath was shaky and he was still letting out soft whimpers. Dream could tell he was slowly rubbing against George's sensitive part as he slowly pushed in and out.

"Even with the boxers you're too loud. I thought you were going to be good. Don't make me leave you here all hard." Dream whispered into George's ear. George's back arched more, Dream didn't know if he did that because Dream was still going at his slow, agonizing pace, or because he was turned on from Dream's words. Probably both.

Dream lifted himself from George's back, letting the cold air from the late night hit him once again. After what felt like forever, he regrasped his fast pace. He pounded into the brunette just as hard as the last time, probably even harder. George arched his back as far as it seemed it would go as he let his arms collapse under him. His face was buried in the blankets that were laying on the floor as Dream thrusted into him. Dream closed his eyes as he took in the feeling of George. He listened to George's sweet, and quieter moans. _They're like candy, so sweet._ He opened his eyes as he felt tension stirring in his stomach.

"Fuck, Georgie, gonna cum, you close?" Dream tried to talk in complete sentences.

"Mfh, mhm" George muttered, out of breath. Dream reached out and grabbed George's dick, stroking him as fast as he was fucking him. Within seconds George comes, spilling on Dream's hands and the blanket underneath them. He lets out a string on muffled moans mixed with groans. Dream however, continued to thrust in George, getting sloppy. His hands tightened on George's waist, he could feel how much George was shaking from the overstimulation. He slammed into the older once more, as he finished. He lets out a breath he was subconsciously holding. He pulls out slowly, trying not to simulate George more.

George tries to keep himself up, but fails as he plops stomach down, to the floor. Despite George laying down, Dream did not follow, as he got up and walked into his bedroom.

He walks up to his dresser, pulling out two pairs of boxers and moves to his closet. He also pulls out two sweatshirts, one being his green smile merch. A smile finds its way to his face as he turns around, now walking to the kitchen. He took the washcloth from before and ran it under the sink, making it damp. He walks back to where George is still laying, on the edge of falling asleep. Dream sat down on his heels, before he rubbed George's back. "Baby, sit up please I need to wipe you off, and get a new blanket."

George groaned getting up and dropping the spit soaked fabric from his mouth. "Really did need this didn't you?" Dream jokes expecting George to stay silent. He picked up the blanket and threw it to the side, then he took care of George. He wiped him down cleaning all the places as needed. Once they were both cleaned up, he took George's face into his hands. He watched as George's slightly closed eyes met his.

"You were perfect. And Sap didn't wake up." Dream pauses. "I love you." He didn't wait for a response, but rather pushed forward so their lips connected. George didn't need to say anything, as the way he kissed back told Dream everything. He was gentle, obviously still worn out, but he still kissed with intent. It was just the right amount of force that made Dream melt into the kiss. Their kiss was simple, nothing more than a way to show each other their love.

George pulled away, breathless once again. "Sleep please," He whispered, resting his head on Dream's shoulder.

"Lets get dressed baby," Dream hummed grabbing the clothes he picked out for George and putting it on his lap. George pulled himself off Dream and started to get dressed. Dream followed, jumping into his clothes as he picked up the dirty blanket. He rushed into his room before he emerged with a different blanket, this one was bigger and softer. He draped it over George as he snuggled up against him. He didn't realize how tired he was until he laid down, resting an arm across George as he almost immediately fell asleep.

Dream woke up to the sun in his eyes yet again. His eyes slowly adjust to the bright rays until he could fully open his eyes. Everyone was still asleep, he looks to George. He is peacefully sleeping, face relaxed in all his beauty. _It's him. He is the one, so beautiful._ Dream stares at George for what feels like hours, listening to the birds singing outside. He turns back around and decided not to disrupt either of the boys. He turns the tv on and watches whatever comes up in his recommended.

"Dream" George said.

Or so he thought.

"DREAM"

Dream's eyes shot open to see Sapnap hovering above him.

"Dream c'mon wake up already, it's ten and I'm leaving today!"

Dream sat up taking in his surroundings.

"Morning Sleepy head." He could quickly decipher that this was George talking now.

His head shot up to the couch where the two boys were sitting staring at him.

"Wha-" Dream paused and rubbed his eyes. "Why such a rude awakening?"

"You don't want to sleep the rest of the time that Sapnap is here do you?" George answered for Sapnap.

Dream considered saying he does just so he could get George alone but he remembered his self control. "No, no of course not. What are we going to do though, that we will have time for?" Dream thinks of his options.

"I don't know, I was thinking we would probably just have to chill here, not much we can do from now till four." Sapnap said.

"Alright, what do you want to do here then?" Dream slightly regrets the days they chose to spend at Dream's house.

"There's not much we haven't done here already." George points out.

"Yeah, we've done everything fun there is to do." They sit in silence for a while, pondering their choices. "Be back, I have to pee." Dream gets up. He sluggishly walks to the bathroom. He was achy and still tired. Before anything, he noticed new bruises that found their way to Dream's neck. _I didn't even know George did these._ He smirked at the sight before sighing. _It sucks keeping big secrets from important people._ Dream takes his time, really not wanting to deal with the question of what to do today. Eventually however, he does have to leave the bathroom, so he does.

"I think I know what we should do today." Sapnap greets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah this is shorter than I'd like but it's how I had to cut the chapters up so sorry heh. Anyyywayys tbh I've had most of this done for like a week and a half but I just couldn't think of anything to write for the ending. This doesn't end on too much of a cliffhanger, but just to keep some of y'all on edge, I think the next chapter (s) is/are going to be really fun to write and I hope to read :)PLEASE let me know what you liked/disliked!
> 
> P.S. I've decided after seeing peoples responses I will not be adding Sapnap into this story but maybe in future stories (?) Nooww I have a new question, do you guys want an unrealistic ending or a realistic one, I'm not going to say which is happy or sad but I think you can guess.


End file.
